Harry PotterBlack and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone
by A.I. Insomnia Angel v2.1
Summary: It all began that night 10 years ago when that traitorous rat betrayed the Potter's, but then again I wouldn't have Harry as my son now would I.Let the Chaos ensue a Harry raised by Sirius tends to leave everybody quaking. Harry? more on that
1. Chapter 1 The beginning The betrayal

Hi ppls sorry that I haven't updated any of my other works yet but I have been really busy with school lately (suxs I know). Anywho I hope you like this if you don't just leave me a comment but no flaming the only comments I'm talking of are one's telling me how to improve. Okay enough of that then.

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter though I will own any character's I make.**

Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone Black Style

Chapter 1 The beginning –The betrayal

Potter Family House 1980

Spells flew everywhere chaos ensuing with every one of them. A mixture of red and green spells flying everywhere. In the midst of this chaos stood two figures on opposite sides of the house a raven haired bespectacled man holding his own by the stairs while a snake like man aggressively moved forward more than holding his own. Things looked to be escalating before the raven haired man was finally felled with an avada kedavra.

'Well Potter you truly were valiant yet you were foolish thinking someone like you, an inferior blood traitor, could stand to the likes me LORD VOLDEMORT! Bwahhahahaha I hope you know I will enjoy disposing of the rest of your family' and with that said Voldemort went up the stairs a sneer still on his snakelike face as he went.

He heard a baby's cry 'most likely the Potter's spawn' in the room at the end of the hallway. Each step closer to finally besting the prophecy, and each step closer to ridding all hope to the Light side. Sending a bludgeoning spell at the door Voldemort sauntered in a predatory glance cast towards the last of the Potters.

'No PLEASE NOT HARRY, PLEASE NO KILL ME INSTEAD BUT NOT HARRY' sobbed Lilly standing protectively over baby Harry's crib the baby's wails annoying Voldemort further while Lilly's sobs made him growl.

'Shut up insufferable woman I came here to kill Potter's spawn so move' Voldemort commanded her, but the woman had the nerve to not listen to him, no one did not just simply not listen to him when he commanded them.

'I said move out OF THE WAY' Voldemort was starting to loose what patience he had left. When Lilly didn't move he yelled out an Avada Kedavra and that was that, now he could move on to what he came to do rid the world of their self ordained savior once and for all.

Voldemort pointed his wand everything seemed to slow down as he flicked his wand and muttered avada kedavra the spell flying at one Harry Potter, but then slowly the Dark Lord's eyes widened 'No this isn't possible' his mind yelled, the death curse bounced off the young Potter's head and collided with his body immediately disintegrating him leaving nothing but his robe's and phoenix feather wand and his soul floating off in great pain.

Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

The day had been bleak and dreary for one Albus Dumbledore. Earlier that day Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity literally leaving them in a permanent state of having lost their minds all this left their son Neville to live with his grandmother.

If that wasn't enough Sirius Black's mission had ended in utter defeat when him and a few order member's were out trying to gather intel on the next attack, but it turned out their informant who told them the location had prepared an ambush for the arrival and now Sirius was in the Hogwart's medical wing after nearly being slaughtered like the rest of his fellow wizards. He just hoped James and the rest his family were safe. He really wished they would have told him why they wanted Peter as the Secret Keeper but alas it was not his business.

'Albus we have more wounded from Diagon Alley arriving would you like me to go and help the other professors move them to the medical wing?' Professor McGonagall asked as she entered the headmaster's office.

'Yes please do we need all the assistance as it is I believe' he non-chantilly replied before all of a sudden a mass contingence of sound alarmed in his office many sphere's and gadget's either exploded or turned a deathly green color and the Fidelius sphere cracked indicating it was gone.

Never had Albus moved as fast he did that day as he hurriedly ran to the outside of Hogwart's wards and apparated to Godric's Hollow, to the Potter's House.

Potter's House after Voldemort's destruction

Half the house lay in destruction from the after affects of the death curse. A crying noise was all that was heard in all the destruction. This was what greeted Albus Dumbledore as he arrived at the site.

'No, this can't be happening…James, Lilly.. wait there's crying coming from over there' and so Dumbledore headed towards a crib with a lone light shining on it the only the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the destroyed part of the house.

Inside was the crying baby, forehead bleeding from a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. 'This mark it had dark energy around it, oh well I can think of this later right now I need to get young Harry back to Hogwarts' and so Albus carried Harry out of the house and appeared back at Hogwarts.

Medical Wing at Hogwarts

Albus handed Harry to Sirius, Albus' face still grave at the news he was to tell.

'Sirius, please listen.. I-I am sorry but James. Lilly, there, there dead Sirius.' Sirius let out a sob his best friend the one who was always there for him, was, gone. Peter had betrayed them, he had betrayed them all! James, and Lilly dead because of the traitor.

'Sirius I know your sad, but you must remember you're the only one left now to take care of young Harry' this pulled Sirius out of his funk immediately to look down at, now his, young pronglett. Sirius vowed to himself then and there he would be the best father to make up for the loss of Harry's father. And thus began the life of young Harry Potter-Black with Sirius Black.

* * *

Well ok I hope some of you are interested still, I know it doesn't seem much now but I plan to update this soon, my other fanfics are on hold for the reason of I'm trying to recover my files on them because they were deleted and I have to redo them. Anywho hope you enjoyed! X3 


	2. Chapter 2 Padfoot A father

Well ppls here's the next chapter for you ppl who are reading it at least.

It took me awhile to think on where to start it off so here it I managed to find a !

**Disclaimer: I do not own or never will own cry Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me!**

Chapter 2 Padfoot- A father

Gringot's Wizarding Bank

The next day after the Potter incident

Sirius Black walked into Gringot's with Harry in his arms. Today was the will reading of James and Lilly and he would rather wish he wouldn't have to go to this in his life time.

Harry was fast asleep in Sirius' arms so that helped Sirius with only having to hold him while he went up to the Goblin at the counter.

'I am here for the will reading of James and Lilly Potter' Sirius morbidly said to the Goblin.

'Ah, yes, name please' the Goblin replied. 'Sirius Black and this is Harry Potter we're both here as stated in the letter we received,' the Goblin looked to the list and marked off their names.

'Please proceed, Riphook will escort you to your destination,' and with that the said Goblin appeared, 'Follow me Lord Black'.

When Sirius arrived he saw a few other people besides himself. Sitting in the chair closest to him was Remus, next to Remus was Dumbledore and McGonagall, on the far side of the room was the Weasley family, and the last people Sirius saw were the Tonks.

The Goblin in the room motioned everyone to be seated and quiet down as he took place at the head of the table with a pensive laid out in front of him. 'All of you are here for the reading of one James Potter and Lilly Potter, as stated all required to be here are now here,' with that the Goblin activated the Pensive.

Out of it rose the images of James and Lilly, 'Hi guys, ow, ok ok and gals happy now, ok anyway since your seeing this we're obviously not with you at the moment accounting for that we're dead. Well enough with that lets move on to who gets what and all that good stuff' the image of James finished saying, 'For that Lilly will tell you since I don't seem to be as long winded, ow, ok ok I'll stop.' Like my husband was saying -glare- I'll be saying who gets what now for the first we'll start with the Tonks family first, ok for you we leave behind 300,000 galleons use it to have a good life ok, next is our favorite professors we leave each of you 100,000 galleons and Dumbledore I'm giving you that book you always were praising, and McGonagall your getting 'Transfiguration for the witted' by Maria Ravenclaw and no she isn't the founder Ravenclaw she is a descendant so never the less take good care of these, for the last three people on the will I leave James to tell you,' Lilly turned to James who was trying to sneak a piece of cake, 'James put that back right this minute your up again!' James laughed nervously, 'Ok ok uhm anyway for my best buds I leave Moony 500,000 galleons, part of that to buy you new clothes and I'm not taking no for an answer, to Padfoot I leave you 1,000,000 galleons and your choice between Potter Manner or Gryffindor castle for what we next ask you, we want you to blood adopt Harry, we want you to be there for him since we won't, heck let Moony help you raise him someone needs to teach Harry how to prank after all and still be smart, for the last we leave everything else to Harry our son and heir to the Potter family for when he comes to Lordship age, guys it's been great we lived a nice life and I know for sure I don't have any regrets, 'Same here,' 'so take care and hopefully strive for a life without Voldemort there to cause pain and suffering, good bye.'

With that the images sank back into the Pensive and left most in tears especially Sirius and Remus. 'Thank you for your time please see the Goblin to my right on your way to collect what you receive, and Lord Black if you would please head over to the adoption room so as to fulfill the request given to you,' the goblin pointed down the hall. Sirius nodded and started walking towards the room.

Adoption Room

'I see that all is in order now Lord Black, and we look forward to doing business with young Mr. Potter-Black in the future,' Sirius nodded his head, 'Just remember Lord Black young Black is also heir to more than just the Potter's and Black's now, his family line is quite massive, you can go now of course to acquire whichever house you choose to raise your son in now, good day,' and with that all was finished Sirius was officially now the father of Harry James Potter-Black, the world wouldn't know what hit them when he shows up, Sirius smiled a mischievous smile 'Oh yes Harry is definitely going to raise hell by the time me and Moony are done with him.' The world just seemed to open its mouth in horror or maybe that was just Snape.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter I was going to do it a little longer but decided to just stick with this for now(save what I have left for next chapter yeah) well You'll see the results anyway. Ok I'm having trouble on who to have Sirius paired with and I'd really like some help on that, of course it helps to have someone old enough or close to it.

Here are some choices-

OC1-Maria Evans

OC2-Bella Greengrass

Rolanda Hooch(known as Madam Hooch)

Or a random OC

Please let me know and I'll let you ppl know who gets Sirius Black

Till later c ya


	3. Chapter 3 Life with Padfoot and Moony

Well ppls so far I have Bella Greengrass in the lead by 1 vote over everyone else's 0 votes, I forgot to mention last time that if you have any other suggestions on who to put Sirius with by all means do tell me(as long as it's a female he's put with I'm happy).

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, but I do own this story!**

Well Ok here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Life with Padfoot and Moony- A Marauder in the Making

* * *

Diagon Alley

After the Adoption

Sirius exited Gringotts with little Harry still in his arms, now that he was the father of Harry he had to get everything to take care of him at their house, the joy of shopping.

Padfoot looked down at Harry, 'Well Prongslett lets see what we can get you now, hopefully mean ol' Moony will help me here.'

As if called by magic, the irony, there came Moony running after Padfoot and Harry from Gringotts.

'Hold the hell up Padfoot!' yelled a running Remus. 'I am, I figured you'd come so of course I took my time,' Sirius smiled, one of those charming smiles where all the females that looked swooned at the site which they did once they saw his devilishly good looking charms as Sirius liked to put it. Finally Remus caught up panting a little giving Padfoot the evil eye of doom.

'Finally caught up I see,' Sirius smirked.

'Of course I couldn't let you go alone with Harry. Merlin knows things would end up being blown to smithereens!' Moony said in his amused tone of voice.

'That was once, once I tell you, but okay, okay enough of that it's time to get Sirius!' Padfoot exclaimed while Remus looked at him weirdly.

'What do I have something on my face?' Sirius said.

'Never did I think you would be like that in a million years, you being all serious that is,' by now Remus was outright laughing at him.

'But Mooonnnyyy I am trying to be right now later on I don't have to but right now I need to get some baby things for little Prongslett here!' Sirius whined. Again many women had hearts in their eyes at the sight thus is the life of Sirius.

'Ok then lets go I know a magical baby store they have around here called Magical Baby's Meagerly Store, but besides that is there anything else you need to get?' Remus asked. This put Sirius into his thinking time after a while he looked up and began with a list of things he thought of.

'Why yes there is ol'Moony ol'pall, I'd like to get the little one here a heritage potion, you know to see what family magic will be available to him when he's old enough, I know only two families that he can use the family magic from the Potters and the Blacks, so I was hoping you'd be able to get that for me while I go get the baby stuff and then we can go get some books but we'll worry about that when it comes, and then lets go get ICE CREAM,' yep Sirius has lost it again, but as he likes to put it "I'm just a fan of the ice cream" yep insane.

And so the set out and got everything Sirius and Harry would need for the time being.

4 years later

Potter Manor

Today was Harry Potter-Black's 5th birthday, the day his father Padfoot said he'd be able to start magic with him and Uncle Moony, all this combined with the fact that his prank was about to go off on his father, wait no it was starting now….

Sirius' morning up to the point of no return

Sirius liked to believe that every morning was a good morning if not for the fact that he had waffles and ice cream for breakfast.

Sirius though back to how it was with Harry so far the first year was just fine things got complicated when Harry got to his terrible twos now that was chaos, to think that that could be chewed on he shuddered. But after that things settled down a little, well as settled as you can have it with Sirius Black Marauder extraordinaire, and as he liked to say "Sexy God" among the women but then again that's the way Sirius thinks in his own little world.

From the time Harry could walk and talk and actually understand, Sirius began the teaching of pranks pranks and more pranks, with magic theory being taught by Moony.

Moony had definitely been a big help to Sirius and his son in the far run, sure Moony sometimes turned Sirius' clothes pink and hung upside down with a pacifier and diaper own, but hey that's what friends are for.

But now it was finally Harry's fifth birthday, Sirius would finally start him on doing actual magic, and he would also finally give Harry the heritage potion today.

Sirius groaned finally pushing himself out of bed and got changed, he's have to make sure to get everything ready before lunch for the birthday party, after all it wouldn't for to have nothing for all the people coming, then again he could pull a fast one nah not right now he needed food.

As Sirius made it down to the kitchen he noticed a smiling Harry.

Wait a smiling Harry, this early in the morning that didn't fair well. He looked around and didn't notice anything unusual so he began to sat down, and that's when it happened the old classic tar and feather struck again and this time Sirius was the victim.

Present

Harry laughed, well who wouldn't when their father looked like a six foot something chicken on steroids, yep it was worth the laugh.

Sirius scowled before he went to laughing with his son, he was thinking of the revenge he could get for this oh yes mwuahahahahahahaa. Besides Sirius' disturbed mind the rest of breakfast went by fairly quickly.

Before the both of them knew it was time for the party, and oh man were the people already here so Sirius rushed to greet them while Harry went to the other kids there. So far the Tonks had arrived, also Moony and then there were the Bones, there was the staff of Hogwarts even Slughorn the Potion's teacher. A few other families arrived some included the Weasleys and a few other families.

Harry went up to the other kids there namely ones Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones, Collette White, and also Charlie Weasley. These were a few of his really good friends that he enjoyed to have over whenever they could come, Nymphadora they just called Tonks after all they didn't have a death wish after all, unlike others when they got their asses handed to them by calling her, her given name. Harry spent most of the time with Collette though she was his best friend, Harry found her funny and everything else he could ever want in a friend even if he was often teased by Sirius, both of their families were close to each other so that guaranteed that they both got to spend lots of time it didn't hurt much that this gave them enough time to prank Padfoot and Moony muggle style.

And so they all spent the whole party playing talking and just generally having a good time.

After the Party

Sirius' room

Sirius turned to look at Harry before he smiled and brought out a potion. Harry looked confusedly at it wondering what it was for.

'Harry I know you're wandering what I'm probably up to, what with just suddenly bringing out a potion and all that, but I need you to pay attention now. What I have here is a heritage potion this will tell us every family tie that you have and then besides just that what type of magic each was best at that you can do, and the potion I have on my desk is an Ability potion,' Sirius turned and pointed at the glowing blue potion, he turned and smiled, 'As the name suggests this will tell us what abilities you have this also includes latent abilities and some abilities that come only with time.'

Sirius gave the heritage potion the red potion glowing radiantly as Harry drank it a blank sheet of paper appearing and then…..

* * *

I know so cruel but I am leaving a cliffhanger here, so ppls you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens next.

I hope you all enjoyed! Till next time . C ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Heritage, The wand

Well ppls hello again.

I've decided there will be no pairings with Sirius seeing as 1.Only 1 vote 2.I don't see it right now. So anyway thanks to the ppl who left reviews, and thanks for some advice here and there. For those wondering why I was introducing an OC character well that's because she's my addition to this story so nyah, plus anyway they come back(no not to haunt you ppls).

Anywho

**Disclaimer: This author does not own Harry Potter or anything from J.K. Rowling but I do own Collette and my OC characters.**

_**Last Time on Harry Potter-Black**_

_**Sirius gave the heritage potion the red potion glowing radiantly as Harry drank it a blank sheet of paper appearing and then…..**_

And now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Heritage, The wand

Harry started to glow at first a soft light coming from his body, before the light suddenly became too bright to look at causing Sirius to have to look away.

When the light settled down Harry was sitting on the floor some last minute glowing receding from his body into the paper.

Sirius walked over to Harry and together they both looked at the paper to see exactly what information it held.

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Age: 5_

_Blood Type: WO_

_Parents: James Harrison Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Orion Black_

_Blood Family: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Evans, Merlin, Ravenclaw._

_Magic Family: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Evans, Merlin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Wiseman, Hufflepuff._

_Family Magic_: _Potter_ _Wards, Potter magic, Black Magic, Parsletongue Magic, Gryffindor Magic, Merlin Battle Magic, Wiseman Family Magic._

As Sirius read all of this he couldn't help but gape at all the family magic available to his son. Even Dumbledore didn't have that much family magic. 'Well Harry I can safely say just this alone is going to take a while, but lets continue now then eh I'm sure you're just ready to finish to go get your new wand heheheh,' Sirius looked down at Harry's excited face and went to get the Ability Potion, now this was going to definitely say just how much raw potential his son is.

'Ok Prongslett I need you to take this potion now, I know, I know you are eager to get your wand but just take this and we'll go ok?' Harry jumped up and down nodding his head. 'That's good cause I was afraid I would have to resort to tickling you to get you to comply,' Sirius managed to say while laughing.

"But dad you know I'm too cute for that, I deserve candy not tickles!' Harry said the ever present innocent puppy eyes on his face, causing Sirius to almost go get candy, almost.

'Ok Pup enough with the eyes lets get this done and we'll get your candy, oh my what ever would Collet say if she found her little ickle Harry swooning over candy,' by now Sirius was laughing while thinking that Harry just set the record for the many shades of red a human's face can turn.

'Shut up DAD!!' Harry protested. Laughing at his son's expense Sirius gave the potion to his son who hurriedly drank it before his dad could further embarrass him.

Almost like before Harry started shining, unlike last time though he started shining right out instead of glowing, the light coming from him was a dark blood red that made everything else appear red also.

As the light settled Sirius saw that Harry's features were changing "ok I guess I can safely say Metamorphagus then" while that occurred a black sheet of paper appeared with the writing in white ink.

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Abilities: Metamorphagus, multi-animagus, wandless magic, blood magic, natural occlumens, Parsletongue_

_Latent abilities: Dream magic, staff magic_

_Age abilities: Time magic, Beast Speaker, Aura sight _

Sirius again just couldn't believe how great of a wizard his son was going to be when he was finished with him, when Harry was done training no one was going to know what hit them muwaahahhahahahahaha, again Sirius was off in his own happy little world.

Olivander's Wand Shop

As Harry and Sirius entered Olivander's Shop they couldn't see anyone so they decided to wait and see if he would come…. "Hello Mr. Black and young Mr. Black" said the now chuckling Olivander. Needless to say both Harry and Sirius had jumped a few feet.

'Merlin man are you trying to scare us to death!!!' Sirius replied to the ever calm smiling Olivander.

'Why Mr. Black I believe I just said hello, but continuing how may I help you?' Mr. Olivander replied to Sirius who's mouth was opening and closing like a fish very funny for Harry who was laughing to the side. Sirius glared at Harry after he was done with his fish impersonation.

'OK, ok besides laughing at me (at this he turned and gave Harry the I'm so going to get you back for this look) we came here to get my son here his wand,' Sirius calmly, ok well not so calmly said, calmly saying something was Moony's job.

'Why sure I'd be delighted to help young Mr. Black here get his wand,' Mr. Olivander said giddily and thus what would be forever dubbed by Sirius and Harry as The Wand's Are Going To Eat Us day began.

Piles upon piles of wands that wouldn't work with Harry were put to the side and those wands began to pile up higher and higher, Sirius eventually was buried under a mountain load of wands so he was at the moment wondering what he did to deserve this, but then he remembered that one night with That girl, ok so he did no need for the wands to rub it in.

'My goodness I don't quite believe I've had a trickier customer than you Mr. Black you have tried every wand I have up front, something that I assure you has never happened before, strange hmm I wonder, yes , yes might it be, hold on sirs,' with that Mr. Olivander ran off to the back room, a few minutes later he came back with a long thin silk wrapped wand and held it up to Harry.

'This wand here that I hold is a legendary wand handed to me by a man some many years ago, he told me someday that the fated wizard would eventually come to claim this wand maybe just maybe, this wand here is a 8 ½ inch Death Amber wand with a multiple core, I believe contains dementor essence, basilisk eye, phoenix tears and feather, and if I might say griffin hair. This wand has never worked for anyone else so lets just give this a wave and see what we have,' Mr. Olivander glanced at the wand in his hand.

Slowly Harry reached forward to grasp the wand in his hand, Sirius anxiously watching in anticipation to see what would happen.

Harry grabbed the wand in his hands when suddenly a cold yet warm wind blew all around him scattering papers and all the assorted items around, as a dark red light with wisps of black and gold shined down on him, Harry couldn't help but gasp as he finally felt complete with this wand, his wand, the wand had finally chosen its wizard and boy what a wizard it had found.

Meanwhile both Sirius and Mr. Olivander could only look on in aw at what Mr. Olivander called a beautiful show of the finding of the wand and wizard, and what Sirius would say was a wicked view to see.

Now began time to get serious with Harry Training!

* * *

Hi ppls I'd just like to say Happy New Years, Another Year Another Chapter C ya next year in Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone! 


	5. Chapter 5 Training, Pranking

Hello ppls! I'd first like to thank those of you who have sent review and helpful insights on some of the things I can do to help the story.

Second I'd like to say sorry for not posting a new chapter up for awhile I've been on a writer block until now, how fortunate, I think, anywho I'd like to take the time to say for now I'll post people questions on here so as to answer any of the questions you all might have in common.

**_Disclaimer: Insomnia Angel doesn't own Harry Potter never will too, but he does own the characters he made!_** So enjoy

'talking'

"thinking"

* * *

Chapter 5 Training, Pranking

Sirius and Harry's House

'Wicked Harry, I have never seen that happen before (Sirius still had starts in his eyes while saying this)!' Sirius kept on repeating over and over his enthusiasm never dying out, for now.

'Daaaadd ok I understand it was super cool and everything but come on, you've been saying the same thing for the last 2 HOURS!!!!' Harry emphasized this by waving his arms in the air, clearly someone was annoyed now.

'But Harrryyyy it was super cool, just think of all the girls you'll be able to woo now!' Sirius smirked at Harry's blush, "So easy" he thought.

'S-Shut UP DAD!' Harry yelled out, for Circe's sake he would never understand his dad's obsession with girls, what can you say Harry is only 5 after all.

'Fine, have it your way, for now.' Sirius said with his ever present mischievous smile, hands raised in front of him.

'Uh, can we please just go onto teaching me magic,' Harry bounced up and down wanting his dad to finally get on and teach him how to do magic.

'Fine but first we'll do an exercise that most witches and wizards ignore, or think they're above to do, the Magic Ball exercise!' Sirius happily said with his fingers doing a v-sign.

'How do you do it, how do you do it, will it make me super cool like you Dad!!!' Harry excitedly exclaimed, now even more eager to know what his dad was going to teach.

'Ok cub settle down, yep it sure will make you cool like me' at this point Sirius was doing his cool guy pose, 'Also it will make you a kick butt wizard just like me,' now he was also puffing out his chest with coolness as he liked to tell Harry.

Now Harry was literally jumping up and down with starts in his eyes while yelling, 'Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes,' very rapidly and so fast Sirius was confused for a little while. 'Lets start now come one Dad.'

Sirius stood while Harry pulled on his shirt to snap him out of his daze, 'Oh right, lets go Cub to the Living room and I'll explain how it's done, then you can give it a try!' Sirius said while scooping up little Harry into his arms and marching down the stairs to the living room.

'Now then cub, lets begin the tort- I mean training now!' just for a moment Harry saw a maniacal glint in Sirius' eyes and wondered, not for the first time if his father was insane, then it hit him, he was insane.

'Uhm Dad, that's n-nice, so why not tell me how I do this magic ball thing,' Harry replied trying to sound like his dad had not just gone off his rocker a few seconds ago.

'That's my boy, yes well then, remember to do this everyday before we begin training, ok first Harry you remember that meditative stance I taught you, you know the one involving the hot water, yeah you know,' a devious smile planted on Sirius' face.

'Daaadddd, very sadly I know,' chibi Harry in head cries in corner, the hot water, the evil hot water.

'That's great then because the first step of this exercise is to find you magic core through meditation, now before we try I'm going to go ahead, of course, and explain everything else to do afterwards, we don't want another accident with spark plugs and the toaster now do we?'

'No, no I'm quite fine without that thank you very much,' Harry said quickly slowly wondering if all the past accidents could be considered abuse, abuse of the mind that is.

'If you say so Cub, if you say so smile now on with the explanation, now where was I, hm, oh right, now after you find your magic core, you have to mentally form a ball, now with this you have to will your magic into it, don't force it though or it won't work, just pure and simple willing it to happen just like your accidental magic at the circus,' Sirius nodded his head wisely, well as wisely as he could.

'Daaddd stop bringing all that I did back up, I tell you though the clown had it coming, they're just creepy,' Harry was still freaked put about clowns for some reason him and Tonks had a thing against clowns, Sirius couldn't imagine why, inner Sirius is laughing.

'I know what you mean, that was funny though a clown in a baby diaper, pacifier and all to hahahahaha, ok anywho like I was saying, just will your magic into the ball in your mind and then hold out your hand only after the ball is full, and will the ball into your hand, after that will it back to your magic core,' Sirius finally finished still smiling at Harry's misfortune of being the victim of being overexposed to Sirius for long amounts of time.

'Right dad, I think I can do it,' and thus the torture no I mean training for Harry began.

2 tiring hours later

"I finally got it!" Harry happily thought, as he ran to show his dad that he was finished.

'Dad, Dad, looky I finished, see I finished,' Harry giddily jumped up and down showing his father the rather large ball he made.

'That's wonderful Cub, it's so wonderful in fact that you know what you deserve?' Sirius said pride evident in his eyes for his son.

'Ooo, ooo a marshmallow? Or is it a new broom, oooo ooo is it chocolate! Do I get to go to Diagon Alley with a friend to buy candy?!?!' Harry by now looked as if a sugar high to state his appearance would be insulting, it was more like a godly one though the way he jumped up and down, Sirius in the path of hyper destruction was brought down with a young Harry hugging him while he was down on the ground asking at a mile a minute what was he going to get.

Sirius ruffled his son's hair and smiled down at Harry, he was so much like him, 'Weeelll how about…. ICE CREAM,' and this started Harry going wide eyed and shouting yes jumping everywhere, hey he's five he's got a lot of energy, apparently though over time Harry acquired the same liking for ice cream as his dad, scary.

1 hour later and 5 tubs of Fortesque's Ice Cream later

'Ah that was great Dad,' Harry then burped a content burp if you could name burps.

'Right you are Cub, right you are sigh that hit the spot,' Sirius added, in front of both of them was five empty tubs of the best ice cream, in their opinion, that they ever tasted, which means over 100 flavors.

'Glad you enjoyed it Cub cause I sure did to, oh heheh I just remembered, your friend Collette is coming over in a bit,' Sirius looked over and sure enough he could see Harry panicking, ahh riling up a five year old about another five year old was always fun.

'DAD why didn't you tell me earlier!!!' Harry shouted ahh the joy.

'You know the funniest thing happened, it kinda slipped my mind,' Sirius laughed now, Harry was trying to give him the look while he hurried to clean himself of the sticky ice cream on his clothes. The things a childhood crush does to kids, hilarious.

Sometime later

After a few hours everything was once again calmed down but you could still see that Sirius was inwardly laughing at Harry's expense, again. Harry after an hour of panicking about not being ready, prepared, or clean yet had finally calmed down, that didn't mean he was still worried, because he was. But hey what can you say every little kid has a childhood crush, and Harry of course is no different, of course though most kids don't have Sirius as a dad to embarrass them even more.

The time was now 3 P.M. when the fireplace came alive, the signs of someone arriving by the floo, in the living room and out stepped Collette and her mother, Melody.

'Mum, pweaassseeee can I spend the night here at Harry's,' Collette asked with the puppy eyes on at full blast, making even the most hardened heart be able to crumble in 3 seconds flat, it was that potent.

'Only if Sirius says yes, just please no more puppy eyes for now darling,' said Melody who of course like everyone else had crumbled down to the power of Collette's puppy eyes. At this moment Sirius and Harry had happened to walk into the room, and just had coincidentally seen the defeat of Collette's mom, priceless.

' Oho what's this my eyes see, Melody defeated by her 5 year old daughter, what's next Dumbledore in a tutu,' Sirius remarked with an amused smirk.

At Hogwarts

Dumbledore was in his office before all of a sudden he sneezed, 'My word someone must be talking of me somewhere, someplace in this world while doing Merlin knows what, oh well now to continue what I was doing,' and thus the mighty Albus Dumbledore danced with his tutu on.

Back with Sirius and the rest

'Woah did anyone else feel a weird feeling after Sirius said that,' Melody said with a shiver going up her spine.

'Nope Ms. White, it was just you,' Harry replied looking at Sirius and Melody with an exasperated look.

'Ok then, oh looky Prongslett your friend is finally here, come now run along and go play or whatever it is you munchkins do, and Harry don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Sirius playfully told Harry, who was too busy it seemed inventing new shades of red.

'DAD what wouldn't you do!' Harry shouted back as Harry and Collette escaped Sirius' evil stronghold.

As Harry and Collette left Sirius turned back to Melody, devious smirk dazzling charms and all in place, 'I see Melody has finally succumbed to the puppy eyes,' Sirius started out Melody's face already tinted with some red.

'So what if I did, if I happen to recall a certain mutt I know fell for it long ago when said mutt's kid asked for, what was it again, oh yes, for a piggy back ride on top of the mutt,' now it was Sirius' turn to blush a little but then they both laughed together, they both were suckers for the puppy eyes of their kids it seemed.

'Now I heard something about little ickle Collette wanting to spend the night, am I right,' Sirius stated more than asked.

'Of course, and so looks like I ask can she, cause you know how she is when she wants something eh Sirius, of course you do,' Melody smirked as Sirius grimaced thinking back to Collette's tea time party, he could never look at tea, stuffed animals, or dresses the same way again.

'YES, I mean yes of course she can spend the night nothing would make me more happy than to let her spend the night here with Harry,' Sirius nervously chuckled, he'd be a crazy man, no wait never mind he already was crazy, he'd be damned if he had to go through the torture again, the horror, the horror!

Meanwhile with Harry and Collette

'And that's why we have to prank him good Collette,' Harry said his eyes seemed on fire with determination, at least until Collette poured water on him.

'WHAT was that for?!' Harry nearly shouted, that water was really cold.

'Oh sorry I thought if I didn't you'd overheat and catch on fire, silly me,' Collette innocently replied making her look in all like an innocent angel.

'Er uhm, yeah fine, can we please go back to plotting, I mean planning?' Harry said trying to recover from what just happened.

Collette pouted but nodded her head to say ok. 'Ok great, now like I was saying…'

And so after some time of planning and what-not they were finished, but of course Collette's mom had already left leaving them here at the house with only Sirius, who was in the next room. Harry and Collette faced each other and smirked evilly at what was about to take place if everything went as planned, thus prank Sirius mark 3 began.

'OK KIDS DINNERS READY!!' Sirius shouted from the kitchen. Sirius then turned to go wash his hands that were covered in flour. As he began to wash his hands something strange happened, they turned purple with green polka dots, Sirius who was starting to freak out thinking there was something strange in the water began moving around the kitchen, to Harry and Collette it looked like he was dancing. Sirius then went to get a towel to see if he could wipe off whatever was on his hands, as soon as he touched the towel however, he instantly was donning a purple dinosaur with green polka dots suit.

'WHAT IN CIRCE'S NAME IS GOING ON !' Sirius panicked, trying to pull the suit off, by now Harry and Collette had fallen out of there hiding place laughing while a camera took a picture of Sirius in the suit his eyes wide open.

'Hahahahahaha Sir-hahaha-ius hahahaaha you insert a few snorts from both Harry and Collette actually, fell for that,' and then Harry couldn't say no more from laughing at his dad in the suit.

'hehe yeah Sirius, hahahaha now you hehe look just like that weird dinosaur on TV!' Collette also couldn't speak now from laughing they, they being Harry and Collette, had both learned very well it seems in the art of pranking from Sirius.

'Hmm think its funny what you did, eh?' Sirius quietly said as he grinned and held up his wand, muttering a spell. All of a sudden Harry found himself dressed in a bright neon pink frilly dress, even his hair was neon pink , and he was with full make up on his face, all in all Harry looked like a little girl who got into her mom's make up supply. Collette, well lets say Collette now had green skin and she also had bright bio colored harmless goop on her, so of course now she screamed, and Harry's eyes were wide trying to come to the understanding that Sirius got them back very good.

They all took turns looking at each other, and all joined in on laughing, well that is until Sirius hit Harry in the head with the mash potatoes and began a food fight, but hey they were laughing then also.

the next day-Morning

Melody just stepped into the living room at Sirius and Harry's house when she noticed the strangest thing, or things either way, a purple polka dotted dinosaur was on the floo with a young girl dressed in a dress with make up and had neon pink hair, and next to them was a goo like girl with green skin. Of course besides that the whole living room seemed to be covered in food and why was there a chair on the ceiling.

Melody looked over at the three lying on the floor, 'Don't tell I don't want to know.'

* * *

Well ppls next time on Harry Potter-Black

A few years have passed and now it's a summer of getting ready, finalizing some training, and one more important thing all in the next chappy Till next time ppls!


	6. Chapter 6 Training to an End, Summer End

Well ppls I'm bringing you all the next chapter of the story

Well ppls I'm bringing you all the next chapter of the story.

I'd like to say like I do at most of my beginnings a thanks to you who reviewed and just gave a compliment or especially those that gave me an idea or 3 on a chapter X3

Oh yes and I'd like to say sorry for getting this update out so late Highschool's been a real pain in the butt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it!

Own with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 Training to an End, Summer Endings

The years had flown by for Harry and Sirius, each one bringing something new with it, whether it be in the form of a new power, a new friend, or even a new memory to enjoy.

Harry over time had gotten over accidentally changing his appearance to finally being able to intentionally change, something him and Tonks both spent time learning together seeing as they both were metamorphaguses. The ward training was only in the first stages of training seeing as he had to have a more mature magic core to work with Wards, which caused many groans, well mainly from Sirius seeing as once they started Harry would already be a few years into school by the time he had better mastery over making and destroying wards. His other magic from his many blood and magic families came to him over time till he had all but complete mastery over most except for the Wiseman and Potter since he couldn't master them till he turned of age.

Sirius had told Harry he'd teach him up to only a certain point in the Hogwarts curriculum but he wanted Harry to actually wait till he attended to go more into it seeing as he'd have more professional help and he'd also have a more mature core, this caused them many problems, for the most part of his training he was able to do already caused him to have a rather large core about the size of in between Sirius and Dumbledore's size.

Besides the training Harry's appearance also changed over time since he was blood adopted he grew to look more like a mini-Sirius Black except with shorter hair, this all thrilled Sirius who later ranted to Remus about how Harry was going to be just like him and be a Lady's Man just like him back in school. Harry's friends had also changed with him but also some of them already had jobs like Charlie and Tonks, who finished her schooling last year. That was when Harry was 10, but now it was the next year at the beginning of summer Harry was finally turning 11.

-To the present time August 29, 1990-

'shh Collette be quite,' at this moment in time Harry and Collette were setting up a prank on Sirius while he snored away talking about random women in his sleep, 'we can't wake him up yet, but not saying you can have the honors of doing that later, savvy?' Harry told/asked his best friend Collette who was already giddy enough about pranking Sirius till he screamed for all he's worth, or at least that was her excuse.

'Fine but I want something for being quite then,' Collette of course was referring to some of honeyduke's finest chocolate. Harry of course agreed right away, a rule both Harry and Sirius learned… NEVER KEEP COLLETTE AWAY FROM HER CHOCOLATE!! It wasn't good for their health.

'Uhm, right then lets get to it then we need to really hurry up and finish this so that we can get back down stairs to get out of range of the prank,' Harry said as they finished up the last few tweaks and quirks out of the prank, and raced downstairs eager to behold the results of their latest master piece of a prank.

The only sound they heard sometime later was the girly/manly scream of one Sirius Black, though no one else would be able to notice seeing as he was now taking the appearance of a person that has just been put through the tar and feather, had just put a multi colored wig on and quacked like a duck every time he tried to speak. This all insured that the terrible duo of Harry and Collette had quite a laugh at Sirius' expense.

-30 minutes later in which Sirius was cleaned and chased down the duo-

'Ok seeing as we are finished with trying to change my lovely complexion' at this Sirius sends Harry and Collette one of his you don't want to be you tomorrow looks, 'I was thinking of one last practice and then we will be finished, of course after we finished I might just have a surprise for the both of ya,' Sirius turns and motions for them to follow all the while sporting one of his pranking grins, Harry and Collette seem to be going into the death pit.

Following Sirius, Harry and Collette noticed they were going to the obstacle fields, the obstacle fields were actually indoors in a massively enlarged room. What they didn't know was that Sirius had payback coming to them along with their final training practice before he was surprisingly done with them. Sirius couldn't help but think how much he would actually miss this. He couldn't believe his son was already going to Hogwarts it was like it was only yesterday when he had first brought Harry to his home, their home.

Harry, walking along side Collette, looked towards his dad and started to think about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but start to feel a little saddened that it was so soon, that he would leave Sirius for just about a whole year he didn't know if he could do that he had never been away for more than a week, but this, this was way more than that, this was a whole year!

Collette as if sensing her best friends growing depression gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. This seemed to help cheer Harry up for the most part as they continued to the obstacle course.

-Obstacle course room-

As they entered the room Sirius closed the door behind them as they turned to meet his gaze. 'Now that we are here I have a few things to let you brats know,' he pointed his hand over to a closet as he put on a deadly smirk, 'First off, hehe, you both get the privilege to wear these nice little uniforms I made for your training today failure to comply well lets just say that you get to meet a friend of mine who is just bursting to meet you all.'

The statement already had the two worried as it was but then came the other part that surprised them not in the panicky sort of way though, 'Second of all I would like to say this is the end of my training for the both of you, so lets make the best of this while we're at it got it,' and so the last torture-training session began.

During the training they, as in Harry and Collette, were forced to wear a green leotard (this is for the tortured minds of all who have seen where this comes from) which as if it weren't grotesque enough was fitted with orange leg warmers. Harry and Collette didn't feel the same afterwards.

'Now, now Harry how many times do I have to tell you, you don't swish, flick then slash! It's slash, flick then swirl!" came Sirius's encouraging (coughnotcough) comment to Harry's performance of the last spell being taught at this training session. Collette was fairing a little better but not so much with still being a little red in the face from wearing the horrid leotard.

Harry and Collette finally managed to get the Sauveguarder shield down before Sirius finally called them to the middle of the field to huddle up.

'Harry, Collette! Get yall butts over here it's time I finally made your mouths water with what I am about to show you two!" Sirius couldn't help but smirk as he thought how cool he must have sounded saying that, then a chibi Sirius appeared in his mind and started to stand gloriously while being admired by the many women--any way Sirius just felt proud of himself.

Harry and Collette though, hehe well let's just say they thought Sirius might have had just a bit too much to drink with Remus last night with that starry eyed expression on his face it could only make them wonder.

Besides Sirius's obvious Firewhisky addiction they all got to the middle relatively unharmed yep just a few scrapes and cuts here and there from the left over training. 'Now then Marauder Jr.'s I have a little something something I decided to get you out of the kindness of this dog's heart (--).'

"……He forgot to say old," was the simultaneous thoughts of one Harry and one Collette as they thought of Sirius with his self denial. 'Yes! Is it something cool or is it one of those prank gifts again just like last time?' Harry asked, well it helped last time, not really. Harry still cautiously looking at his dad as he moved forward first to get a closer look than from the corner Collette and him managed to get to.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his son's hair as soon as he was within hair ruffling distance while his other hand went and took out a package from behind him.

Harry looked on with excitement, really what 11 year old wouldn't look forward to any kind of gift, as he was handed the gift from his dad. Collette looked eager to seeing as she was starting to jump and down for her turn to get a gift also.

'Go on son open it I'm sure you'll like it, oh and here ya go Collette can't forget about yours now can we, hehe,' Sirius walked over and handed Collette her gift also then looked on amusedly as they were eager to go ahead and open up whatever it is they got from him.

As they opened them their eyes went wide as they saw…..

* * *

Well this is where I'll leave it off for now hehe X3 sorry though that it took this long to get this chapter out. I'll try and get more done now that school is almost over and now all I have left is exams XX blah.

Well cliffhanger and all done see you all next time!


	7. C7 Surprises, We're off to Hogwarts

Hi ppls X3 After the long wait I finally took the time to get my butt down on a seat and write some more of this fanfic. So w/out further ado back to the story!

Insomnia: I'd like to answer a few questions here so if you have any send them on to me. Oh yes by the way…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever if I did I wouldn't have Dumbledore be gay.

"blah,blah, blah?" speaking

'blah,blah,blah' thinking

'_Ssssssss' _Parsletongue

* * *

_**-Last time on Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone-**_

_**Harry and Collette have finished their training with Sirius, a little reflecting and thoughts of the good times, and now Sirius has gotten the two a gift for each of them. Just what exactly did Sirius give them?**_

Chapter 7 Surprises, We're off to Hogwarts

. . . Harry and Collette saw that they had just received very valuable Black family heirlooms, they had been taught about many artifacts by Sirius so knew right off the bat that these heirlooms they had been given were meant for stronger wizards and witches only. It seemed Sirius had deemed them strong and responsible enough to have given them elemental bracelets courtesy of the Black family.

"D-Dad a-are you s-sure about this? Do you r-really want to give this to us even though these are irreplaceable?" Harry was still gobsmacked that his father even considered them able enough to handle the Black Family elemental bracelets there were only five of these babies in existence and out of those five only three belonged to the black family.

Sirius nodded his smile still on his face while his son still was in a semi-shocked state well so was Collette off to the side who was looking at the bracelet closely in awe at it's pure and simple beauty, the jewels flashed colors as they were held in the light an unearthly glow surrounding the metal of the bracelet itself. Collette looked up to Sirius and ran at him, Sirius not expecting the sudden action let out an "oomph" as not only Collette but also Harry had tackled him to the ground hugging him while telling him thank you over and over again.

Sirius laughed as the repeated thanks from them kept on coming till he finally started to form a plan to actually get some much needed air from his lack of. So in his brilliant scheme he began to tickle them off of him seeing that it was working Sirius managed to emerge victorious once again. Sirius managed to stand up while Harry and Collette were still catching there breathe from Sirius' tickle-me-off plan.

"Ok then pups I just want you to know that I am proud of you and I trust you both to use these for well I didn't think of what so don't worry if you happen to catch Snape's robes on fire, hehe now if only I could get a picture of that!" Sirius ended with his maniacal laughter that usually came with any prank that had something or another to do with Snape but hey that was usual.

"Ok, ok Dad we'll remember to do things we want to do with it, wait wow anything hmmm," and well now Harry was lost in thoughts too so sad only Collette was left to not falling into what seemed to be their own minds bugger that she was going to leave them and raid the fridge teaches them to ignore her, again.

-Later that afternoon-

Remus had just arrived not that long ago bringing with him his own gifts for Harry and Collette going to Hogwarts of course his was more towards actually helping them with their classes over there still. Well of course having your own potion ingredient collectors' kit usually helped confuse a certain greasy git as Remus so, nicely put it. Still they weren't complaining this would definitely help them in future pranks or even some other product they would really need just in case of emergencies well thanks to Remus and Sirius they knew just what to make so that really did help that they could make it from memory.

Sirius and Remus in a joint effort decided to have a mini-party for just the four of them to help make the last two days the pups, as Sirius liked to call them (ok so Remus did too), were at home they decided to bring Collette's mom somewhere else the next day so that the whole family for both of them actually got to spend time together with Harry and Collette.

Throughout it all Harry and Collette generally had fun though it usually is fun turning your favorite two people into two grownup men dressed up as stuffed teddy bears totally normal oh yeah. Though revenge was taken on them later when no matter what they wore they always looked as if they had on polka dotted leotards. After the fun was all over and night time came Collette left to go back home.

-Night time-

Sirius entered back into the room as soon as he saw off Remus. Harry still sat in the same chair he had been in for the last few minutes waiting for Sirius to get back. "Harry, I know I may have said this already but I want to say it again. I couldn't be more proud of you then I am now. These years that you've been here well they were the greatest and I'll miss that but I know that you are finally going to start your own journey in this world. I want you to know that I'll always be there to help you just because your going off to Hogwarts doesn't mean that I won't-," Sirius was about to continue till he felt pressure on his waist where he saw Harry there hugging him so not bothering to continue he knelt down and hugged his son who's life from here on out wasn't going to get any easier but he knew he would do anything to keep his Harry happy no matter what it took on that he promised.

"Don't worry Dad I won't forget about you or anything, how could I forget about the coolest Dad in the world anyway," Harry let go of his Dad and turned around a few tears falling down his face his dad not faring any better but there was one thing at least they were happy knowing what they knew.

-Harry later that night in his room-

Harry's p.o.v.

I looked around to make sure no one was with me before I opened up a secret compartment I had made in my desk letting out a little someone no else knew about. "_Finally let me out did you, do you know how cramped it can get in there speaking of which do you have any of my favorite treats on ya?" Ah looks like Drake was his usual self. Drake still looked the same as when I first found him._

_-Flashback-_

_-1 year ago Diagon Alley-_

"_So you're telling me this item really turns people into ferrets?" I wonder if I could use that on that Malfoy git that keeps bugging Sirius every time we go to the ministry? The store clerk gave me a nod and then tried explaining a few other things to me while he started showing me the items he was talking about. I boringly turned my head and just happened to catch a glimpse or was it a sliver of something moving on the ground outside. 'For a person working in a joke shop this dude seriously is a bore ooh I know what I'll follow that thing I saw moving!' So my plan of escape from Cave of boredom was commenced and I escaped and managed to make it outside without any permanent side effects only to notice that the thing I saw earlier was moving around the corner to the Apothecary so me being me I went to follow. I turned the corner and really wasn't expecting to see a rather brute man standing in my way with his back blocking my entrance into the alley so me being me peered around the bloke to see that he was trying to vaporize the thing I saw earlier only now I noticed though that it wasn't a thing rather it was a snake. Not one of those big snakes that everyone tells you "Eek oh my goodness, oh my goodness I think it's going to squeeze me" hehe rather fun times. Anywho no it didn't have that appearance rather it seemed to have an interesting silver and green scaly body that was small and slender and seeing the brute in front of me had a rather shady and sneaky feeling to him I decided to do my one good deed for the day and help the poor little critter. Pretty easy when all you have to do really is use a little wandless magic while no one is looking to make the dudes pants catch on fire while having to repeatedly try and pull his pants back up another classic patented by Padfoot and yours truly Harry Black AAAAh and the crowd goes wild!_

_The man ran away into what seemed a laughing crowd who looked like they wanted to help but couldn't stop laughing ok so maybe a few tried to help. Looking back into the alley I saw the snake curled up in the Alley's dead end corner. _

"_Hey there buddy look I'm not armed," I started out with this since it looked like the snake was ready to bite, ok so it probably would. _

_Cocking its head to the side it stood down. "Ah, a sspeaker I did not expect to ssee one in my life time," the snaked hissed back to my statement. _

_All I could do really was stare and not help but think how did it speak to me? It took me a while but then it struck me. Thinking back to the lesson Remus taught him on the various languages wizards could speak he remembered one that could talk to snakes it was something like parsley no, uhm, parselmouth, no oh I got it, Remus said it was Parsletongue! So that was it evidently I was what people would call parseltongue, but wait, don't they consider them evil? _

"_Sspeaker if I may have a moment, I would asssk to be your partner, if you will it," knowing that there was only one way of becoming partners, bonding, I heavily thought this out after all it would affect me quite a bit in the long run but it would also be useful to have a snake as a partner since they could be of great help. Weighing the pros and the cons I decided what the heck and agreed. _

_Coming out and saying yes I was still confused as to what to do to commence the bonding process until I noticed the snake bleeding and realized it must be a blood bonding, even better. So making the necessary cut with a minor spell I proceeded to reach down and let the blood meet with the snake's blood. That was when it got a little interesting to say the least. When the blood met I could hear the snake chanting something under its hisses, to say it wasn't mesmerizing would be a lie because as soon as I could hear it I sure was. I look down and noticed a dark silver green colored looking kind of energy come from the meeting of the blood and encompass my hand and the snakes body and the next thing I know a little flash of green later and everything was over._

"_Finally, thank you massster," the snake hissed at me. Thinking of it as the snake was getting bothersome and the whole master comment, yeah that had to go. _

"_For one, please call me Harry, on the another note your welcome, I think, uhm, not to pry or anything but could you tell me what your name is that a way I can have a name to go with the scales?" I asked._

_The snake nodded and proceeded to tell me what I needed to know, "Asss you wish, Harry, for my name you may call me Drake."_

_Nodding back I grinned and excitedly said, "Well Drake welcome to the family and welcome to your new home." And with that comment left in the open I picked Drake up and went back home where Sirius still had no clue of me leaving and I lived un-blamed yet again._

_-End Flashback-_

"_Hello Great Circe to Harry are you still there, and I'm still hungry you should really get your human ears checked you seem to be deaf once again, oh and by the way I'm hungry if you still didn't know," _yep usual Drake.

"Yes, yes Drake I have your bloody food, here. Now before you went on your food rant I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Hogwarts with me but seeing as you had to be rude I don't know if I want to ask you anymore," this should work it would usually get Drake to do anything for me.

Seeing that I had his attention I began, "Alrighty then like I was saying though I came to tell you to be ready for the day after tomorrow becaaauuusseee we're finally off to Hogwarts! Now I know we're going to have to sneak you there since they say no snakes allowed but I'm not a Jr. Marauder for nothing you know." Drake hissed in agreement having experienced this first hand so knew one way or another he was going with Harry to Hogwarts, oh well new food to eat.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door that my head automatically turned to look at it, "Harry you in there? It's Sirius here, no really it's me hey wait a minute your not staring at yourself in the mirror again are you? Hehe that was great, ah good times, good times."

My eye twitched as my dad talked on about that "moment" in my life that did not need be mentioned again if a certain someone knew what was best for him.

"NO DAD I'M NOT STARING IN THE MIRROR!" I yelled back getting the message across.

"Jeez ok, if you say so. Anywho I'm coming in now," in came Sirius dressed in his pajamas with little grims running around on them. I smiled as I knew this would be one of the last few times I would get to spend along with dad, the only down side about going to Hogwarts, dad wouldn't be with him everyday anymore.

Dad threw me a smile and suddenly I felt better and knew that my dad would always be there for me as he told me over and over again. I ran to my dad before he could tell me anything and cried onto his shoulder as he bent down to hug me close to him.

"Dad I don't want to leave without you!" I started not knowing why I was crying or why it started only knowing that I didn't care at this point. "Can't you just come with me to school, please dad I don't want to be there with you not there," I cried out to him as he rubbed my back making me calm down and hiccup a few times as I just stood there holding onto my dad as tight as I could to make sure he wouldn't leave me.

"Shh Harry it's okay, look I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere son, not ever," Sirius told me continuing to soothe me as he repeatedly told me over and over again that he wasn't and before I knew it I was in the land of Morpheus dreaming away of adventures and broomsticks and snitches.

Normal point of view-

Sirius smiled as his son fell asleep, a lone tear falling down as he got a determined expression on his face on what he knew he was going to do tonight.

He picked Harry up and set him in bed with one last goodnight then left the room closing the door behind him.

Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry- headmaster's office

Dumbledore at this late hour could be seen working on the rest of his paperwork as he sighed once again, an unfortunate accident that very same day had taken the life of his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, poor Quirrel. Evidently from the reports that Dumbledore had received Quirrel had been traveling through the Dark woods of Albania in search of the local vampire coven when he supposedly was attacked by a wraith, the wraith it seems had tried to take over his body. It seems though that when the wraith was close to completely taking over him he had quickly killed himself. And so now we find Dumbledore where he is now filling out the paperwork for the day including the papers for Quirrel.

Dumbledore sighed as he pushed up his half-moon glasses and looked at Fawkes who trilled a few notes to help cheer him up when the fireplace in his office lit up into a green flame and a very noticeable voice started speaking.

"Dumbledore are you there?" the voice was saying. Dumbledore automatically recognized Sirius' voice and replied with a yes come on over.

As Sirius set foot in the office he took the seat that was offered to him and sat as Dumbledore looked up with the best smile he could put on at the moment his eyes not twinkling as much as they usually did but twinkled none-the-less.

"Ah Sirius how may this old fellow help you today? Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked Sirius who only nodded his head no at the offer of a lemon drop before he adopted a serious look on his face that almost threw Dumbledore off.

"Yes professor you can, I wanted to know if there was anyway I can be here when my son is!?" Sirius half asked half begged in his desperate need to know to look after his son.

At hearing this everything suddenly looked up for Dumbledore more so than that whole day had brought him. Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes suddenly went back to normal as opposed to the below average twinkle he had had the whole day. Looks like he wouldn't have to search for a new teacher after all!

"Sirius, I have a proposition for you, you see a teaching spot has just recently opened that needs to be filled and well if you were willing to teach it then I'm sure there would be no problem with you staying here with your son. In fact the job is something I'm sure you are more than capable of teaching, The Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore finished this by looking at Sirius to see what he would do next, accept the job or try something else.

Sirius could not believe his luck, all he had to do to watch over his son was to teach a subject that he liked. This offer was not bad at all in fact better than what he thought it could be.

"Sir, this, this is, this is just what I was hoping for, if you wouldn't mind would you care if I asked Remus to help me teach it?" Sirius switching back to his playful mood even added in a puppy eye stare effectively taking a page out of his son's tactics.

Dumbledore chuckled at his ex-student's tactics and shook his head as he replied, "Well I don't see anything wrong with that just make sure you're here and we'll settle everything the first day of school, other than that just sign this form here so I can finalize the job for you and I'll have Lupin sign this as soon as I contact him, Professor Black," Dumbledore had to laugh at the irony that such a troublemaker as Sirius would actually be a professor now, and Sirius seeing the irony about being called a professor himself laughed to. The future looked brighter now.

2 days later-

"heheheHAHAHA Harry stop that, s-stop th-that Ha-Harry, no no no stop tickling me!" one Collette yelled at Harry Black as he continued to tickle his best friend as his dad and Ms. White looked on in amusement at Harry and Collette having fun before they all flooed over to Platform 9 ¾.

Sirius seeing that it was wise to make an attempt to go now or be late rounded up the playing kids as they both tried to free themselves from Sirius' evil masterminded clutches, all the while Ms. White laughed at the predicament and followed Sirius while levitating the children's trunks plus one cage holding Collette's owl Azarath.

Arriving just outside the lounge room where the floo was located at on Platform 9 ¾ Harry shakily walked out followed by a stumbling Collette that fell right into Harry which led to Sirius coming out and tripping over them and one Ms. White to come out laughing her ass off at them for falling in the first place before helping her daughter out while Sirius helped his son up.

Harry and Collette could only stare in awe as they spotted the Hogwarts Express the massive train with its scarlet body sitting there magnificently in all its glory right before their very eyes that is until they saw multiple flashes and heard the maniacal laughter that parents just happen to have when they have done something their kids won't like.

Groaning at their parents' actions they marched forward to the Hogwarts Express and stood before it as their parents hugged them and looked at them proudly, after all it wasn't everyday your kid got to attend the greatest wizarding school for the very first time too.

"Now remember Collette if anyone is giving you a hard time just use either that bat bogey hex or the tongue tying jinx ok, double goes for you Harry if Collette is in trouble and you are there you better help her out you got that mister," Sirius playfully tapped Harry's shoulders as he said this pulling out his marauder grin while Harry adorned his too while Collette and her mom could only hang their heads down and groan, men honestly.

The whistle on the train blew and parents rushed their kids to get onto the train. Harry and Collette rushed to give their parents a hug and run to the train to get on board, as they boarded Harry turned back around to his dad who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and his smile still on his face and yelled out "Dad bye I-I'll miss you, you better write!"

Sirius could only make his smile wider as he nodded his head giving his silent a-okay to his son. Sirius then had a sudden idea as the train started moving out. He let out a laugh as he shifted into his animagus form and ran after the train barking at Harry who started laughing and crying at the same time as he waved vigorously at his dad's antics.

Sirius stopped as the train completely left the station and went out of view. 'Looks like it's time to head onto work hehe,' and with that thought Sirius apparated to Hogwarts where one surprised Harry was sure to be.

-On the train-

Harry's p.o.v.

Collette and I finally found an empty compartment after high-tailing it onto the train. Putting up our trunks we turned to look out the window as the Hogwart's express made its way out of Platform 9 ¾.

"so this is finally it the big moment our first go at Hogwart's, eh Collette?" I started out to Collette who had absent mindedly been staring at the Black elemental bracelet on her wrist.

"oh, oh yes it is, hey Harry we'll still be friends no matter what right?" What a strange question to here from Collette, she should know by now we always would be the best of friends!

"Of course you remember Collette we promised friends till the end," I held up my fist trying to pull off the hero pose which only caused Collette to laugh out an of course.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a boy with red hair and freckles everywhere entered only to stop himself and turn to me.

"Uhm, could I sit in your compartment everywhere else is full?" the red head asked, thinking nothing of it I replied with a sure why not.

Once he was inside the compartment all the way I recognized him as the Weasley twins younger brother, what was his name, Bon, no, er, Rhone, no that wasn't it either. Oh wait Ron yeah that sounded right.

"Wait your Ron aren't you? Fred and George's younger brother! It's me Harry," maybe this would get him to hurry up he seemed to really like that door and I simply couldn't let any door suffer being open that long, it might get a cold after all.

"Harry? Oh wait Harry Potter! I forgot that you would be here!" With that he seemed to make himself at home right there with us, the only thing though that bothered me was that he kept glancing up at my forehead, hey I knew I looked good but hopefully Ron didn't swing that way, ew.

"Hey, Harry, could, could I see you're you know *in a whisper*scar?" He asked me, whew that wasn't sounding right at first. Questioning why the heck he would want to see my scar I obliged him and showed just so he wouldn't bother me.

Hopefully since I looked like Sirius at least most people wouldn't notice me as Harry Potter, no I would be Harry Black. As soon as I but my bangs back down and allowed my metamorphuges skills to hide it again a girl with bushy brown hair barged in and started asking if anyone had seen this boy named Neville's toad Trevor.

"Uhm not to be rude or anything but who are you, my head hurts, owww," getting weird stared I smile and silently summon Trevor the toad to my hand much to the surprise of the bushy brown hair girl in front of me.

That's when I notice her eyes go wide and her mouth open, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT! TELL ME IS THAT FROM THE FIRST YEAR BOOK, I READ ALL OUR BOOKS AND MEMORIZED IT BY HEART, WILL YOU TEACH ME IT, PLEASE I'LL-DO-A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" Holding my head I promptly put my hand over her overly charged running mouth to get a word in.

"Ask for a name and I get a million words, no now can we try this again. Hi I'm Harry Black, and you Miss Exuberant?" I saw her face go back to normal except for the look of surprise, surprise about what I don't know.

"My name is Hermione Granger a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand and I happily took it not noticing Collette's face briefly flash with anger.

A few minutes later Hermione left to bring Trevor back to his rightful owner. Thinking that was everyone that would come I was sadly mistaken when a blonde with his hair slicked back stepped in meticulously eyeing everyone in the compartment.

"Hi there, er sorry it seems you missed the party but you can stay here if you want," I started out with noticing that the blonde finally focused his eyes on me.

"That's too bad but it would seem I still found the main event. The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I have come to ask for your friendship, if you accept that is," holding out his hand. I stood there thinking well at least as much as I could before Ron started yelling that is.

"MALFOY YOU NO GOOD BLOODY SON OF A CHIWAWA !" the red head yelled, though I didn't know why. Not seeing why I should listen to Ron when Draco at least seemed cool headed I accepted the handshake saying I looked forward to how things would turn out.

"It would seem that some people can actually think in this age of time, thanks I look forward to this "friendship", till later then," Draco swiftly turned around to walk out of the compartment his jet black, silver trimmed robes billowing behind him, the ever mysterious wind blowing it as he walked.

When Draco was gone I turned around only to come into contact with a pissed off Ron. "How could you! I thought we were friends! But now YOU go and talk to that no good dirty Malfoy of all people!" Seeing red literally and figuratively that is I yelled back," Will you shut up maybe I don't care, maybe I thought I would make a friend rather than an enemy but evidently you can't even accept that, so you can go screw off for all I care just get out of here and maybe I won't tell Fred and George how you acted, I'm sure that they would just love to have a go at you with their pranks, and when they're finished I'll prank you." With that I pointed Ron out of the compartment in which Ron angrily took his stuff and left with my birdies pointing in his direction.

Taking a few minutes to calm down I looked at Collette who gave me an encouraging hug and said it was ok, for which I was thankful for. "10 minutes till arrival, all students change into school robes and collect their belongings, thank you have a nice day," the voice that be from above said giving me my next thing to do.

"Harry if you don't mind can you leave for a bit so I can get changed I'll let you back in when I am finished of course, but, er, yeah just need you out," Collette told me giving me the just do it look, so me being me said eh why not and took my clothes with me to go change in the one of the bathroom stalls.

Passing by the compartment I happened in front of one that was still left open looking in I saw Draco again, seeing that he noticed me he motioned me on in telling me I could change in here once he saw the clothes still in my hands.

"So Draco what was with Ron back there, uhm sorry what I meant to say was why did yell at you like that?" I tried keeping it to where he could still hear it so I didn't rush talk it all in.

Draco just kept nodding his head as if he expected such a question if not exactly that to pop up sometime soon. "Well Harry, our families haven't had what you would call a "friendly" relationship. No our family have been feuding against each other for the better part of what is nearing 100 years. Then again that was our ancestors and I for one have no wish to hold such a petty argument that has gone on to long as it is. Though as you have seen not everyone views it the way I do, there is only so much that can be done but I hope to do enough to ensure that I can make allies rather than enemies like my father so stupidly has done," Draco finished his hand pushing his hair back again to push the few strands that were loose back into their spiked back positions.

I could only nod my head thinking of how that must suck to be in an argument that long, I knew I would never be able to keep mad that long either just like Draco. Hearing this from the horses own mouth though made my starting respect for Draco go up thinking that it was a good thing I talked to him after all on this chance meeting.

Waving my hand in farewell to Draco, who mindlessly waved back as his glance turned to a book that was lying on the seat still almost forgotten by its owner, I started my way back to the compartment I was sharing with Collette only to have her be right there at the door waiting for me.

"What took you so long Harry?" she asked as I finally came to a stop in front of her. I told her I met up real quick with Draco she then preceded to tell me that they had magic'd our stuff to Hogwarts already I sat down once again with her waiting the last few minutes till our arrival at a new place, a new life, and best of all a new adventure.

* * *

Hey guys and galls srry it took this long I've been preoccupied with a lot of things and what not, so thankfully I managed with this one. Working on chapter 8 so hope you all enjoyed this.~Insomnia


	8. Chapter 8 Hogwarts, another surprise

Yo once again I have started a chapter with the hope of trying to finish it not that long after I have put out the previous chapter. Thx to those who read this fanfic, as said before don't worry about leaving comments on the fanfic, you'll only be stabbed is all, jk.

Insomina: Look I don't own teh Harry Potter series it was that chick who made Harry an emo that did!

* * *

Last time on Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone:

_I sat down once again with her waiting the last few minutes till our arrival at a new place, a new life, and best of all a new adventure._

* * *

Chapter 8 Hogwarts, another surprise

Arriving in Hogsmeade we departed from the Hogwarts Express onto the train station. Noticing a rather larger than average man with a really shaggy beard and black beady eyes motioning to all us first years to follow him. Seeing that all the first years was walking behind him I motioned to Collette to come on.

Following a path off to the side of the station we came upon a row of boats anchored at the shore of a massive lake.

"Righ then now ya need to getcher bout four to a boat now I'll get my own so all yer going to foller me hear me?" the giant man told us. Going to the boats we got in only to be followed by Draco and the girl named Hermione. Nodding to each other while Collette ignored Hermione and greeted Draco we were soon on our way to Hogwarts if that was what we were able to pick up. At least that was what we thought before guide yelled out, "Now begins your acceptance test into Hogwarts, make it across the lake in one piece." That's when all hell broke loose random whirlpools began to appear, and what looked like a massive lump of white turned out to be a rather fearsome looking creature.

Seeing Collette and Hermione frantically looking around frozen to where they were sitting Draco and me began to take evasive measures, me from my training and Draco from what seemed like training to. We both took our wands out and began to cast a propulsion charm to speed up our boat while I took the lead to cast simple guiding charms on the boat to make it follow where my wand pointed. Looking back I saw Draco follow up with a balancing charm so that the whirlpools nearby wouldn't knock us out of the boat. Collette and Hermione seemed to snap out of there daze as they began to imitate Draco and helped with steadying the boat too. So turning back around I began to guide it through the random whirls here and there and made sure to stay clear of the white creature that had seemed to be homing in on the soon-to-be-creature-chow students.

Gazing up we all saw the grand castle of Hogwarts in all its ancient glory sitting upon the cliff next to the lake. The sight was mesmerizing almost making me mess up my control on the boat and crash. Luckily for me I avoided that mishap and also the last obstacle before the four of us was home free per-say. Seeing the guide lazily sitting in his boat I heard an aggravated breath of air come from behind me indicating not everyone was happy at his apparent disinterest in our survival.

"Ah seems we have the first few survivors eh? Congratulations please head on into the mysterious hole of wonders to wait out the rest of the surviving population of soon to be students. By the way I am Hagrid, Survival teacher, game keeper, and Master of Creatures extraordinaire here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," finally having a name to the face I nodded greeting him with a hi nice to meet you usual followed up by the rest on the boat. Waving us goodbye for now are journey continued on into the castle where the evil dragon lay and the damsel in distress well she was still in distress, ok ok so we just went into a dank dark hole for a few minutes and showed up at a fire-lit stone dock where a massive (jeez is everything massive or something) door could be found at the top of a small flight of large stairs. Waiting for us though was the sternest looking woman I had every seen which now that I think about it I haven't seen that many women and Dad always did tell me to "broaden my horizons" whatever that means.

"Ah it would seem that at least a few of the newcomers are somewhat competent. You will address me as Professor McGonagall, I will be in charge of your Transfiguration and Changeling classes. If you will wait off to the side till all have arrived," moving off to the side she stared wide eyed just like a cat turning away as I shivered from that stare I could see a few more students arriving. Not really paying attention to the next 10-30 minutes I suddenly heard a sharp follow me as the doors before us opened with a clank against the wall. Following right behind the others who had already began to go through the door I entered into a dimly lit corridor with white see through people looking things going through the walls, oh wait they were ghosts never mind.

Arriving to yet another door that was finally not as big as everything else Professor McGonagall made a stopping motion with her hand some of the students though walked into each other when they didn't see it. Keeping my laugher to inside my head I looked up front wondering what was next. "Now you all will stay here till I call you each by name, upon the calling of your name you will take it upon yourself to finish the next and last task ahead, when you complete your individual task you will be given further instructions and proceed from there."

Taking this to be yet another one of those life threatening tasks or at least task I set myself to mentally prepare as much as I could though that wouldn't be too much to do really so I looked to my friends next to me to see them in thoughtful contemplation as much as I was.

"Hey Draco, do you think the next task will be like any of the others?" I tried to ask though I didn't really expect much of an answer. Only to receive a shrug of the shoulders as his reply I still took it as a response before I turned to Hermione and Collette who at least seemed more worried than I would even dare be after all as Dad always said why worry when you can party? Or is this the wrong situation??? DARN YOU DAD! DARN YOU!

After this train of thought random students were called into the door never to return or so I thought though the others tried to tell me they were still alive ha I'll prove them wrong! Unfortunately I was never able to do that as I was soon called into the door of no return still say they weren't coming back. Never-the-less I went on for I was Mega Harry defender of the weak defeater of those who were defeated like pie.

Upon entering I had to wonder why was there a stool with a hat on it for that matter of fact why was it that no matter where I looked all I saw was darkness like that one time I accidentally broke the-err anywho. Wandering further I stood next to the hat only to jump 5 feet in the air as the seemingly big rip on the hat said, "And I presume you are next young wizard?" Still not quite understanding why a hat was talking to me I only nodded my head yes. Still not knowing what to do I waited for the talking hat of wonders to well talk again. Seeing my plight into further confusion the hat or hat of wonders aka h.o.w. spoke to me once again.

"Well it would seem you are in a jam well a word of advice is at hand I suppose pull up a chair and put me atop for a thinker I am and a sorter of sorts if that isn't enough well be my guest and leave while you can lest you go any further," the hat told me well at least that answered my internal questions. Mentally telling myself I could do this I took the hat's advice and went to the chair where upon sitting down I put the hat on though my head felt weird when I did. 'Not to worry young Mr. Black I merely am wandering through your memories just a bit to find out if you are fit to be put into this school is all,' well wasn't that wonderful a hat full of holes was going through my head and I thought hats were only meant to be worn guess they aren't. 'Fine Mr. Hat of wonders go right ahead I mean it's not like I have too much of a life you know just this and that so wander away,' I thought to the hat who only laughed at me some hat it was.

'Well the Mr. Black I must say quite the character you are from what I can tell you are most definitely suited for Hogwarts but personally I think you are already quite far ahead so seeing as my opinion somewhat matters welcome to Hogwarts and may I say you will do great,' and then Mr. hat went silent. Smiling to myself that finally I was actually going to a part of the student body at Hogwarts I quickly took the hat off saying thanks and ran to the door that had appeared on the otherside only to run into a line of students that stood on a rather large stage in front of hundreds of students holy mother of circe was there a lot of people.

And so I turned in awe to see the man I knew as Dumbledore look to us and say "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Meh I know it took awhile but my writers block wouldn't go away until recently so enjoy as next time Harry actually starts school but not without a little surprise first!

This is Insomnia here and there but out for now until next time ciao


	9. Chapter 9 Sirius, Harry

_**Hello ppls it's Insomnia here bringing you the latest in my fanfic. After various days I finally found the time when I didn't have school and work to finish up the latest chapter. **_

_**Starting the chapter I will just say thanks to the fans that read anything Harry Potter rock on, that and well I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_**Last time on Harry Potter Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone:**_

"_**Welcome to Hogwarts!"**_

* * *

Chapter 9 Sirius!, Harry!

Speechless was only one of the descriptions that could fit me right now. Taking a glance I could only look on in awe at the vast yet majestic Great Hall its starry skied roof above my head. The candles floating in the air as the students were seated at tables that went on and on yet the staff sat high above like a great council in front of this mass body of students. Looking behind me I managed to hear a person who upon closer examinations was Hermione mentioning to another girl beside her, "You know I read in Hogwarts: a History that the ceiling is enchanted to show the sky outside or so I read." So that's why the ceiling looked like the sky well thank goodness I wasn't seeing things.

Overall though the Great Hall far surpassed anything I could expect after what my dad had told me about Hogwarts. After the amazement slowly began to seep out of my body I shook Draco's shoulders asking, "Hey Draco why are we just standing here isn't there supposed to be you know the whole congrats woo-hoo you passed now tighten your seatbelts the party has only started kind of ordeal?"

Draco sighed giving me the whole isn't it obvious look only someone that knew that was happening could give, "Isn't it obvious Harry? They basically want us to stand to exhaustion and once we are they will still yet deny us the sweet relief that us mere mortals call sitting down! HOW DARE THEY TAKE THAT FROM ME I, DRACO MALFOY, SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE!

Quickly trying to scoot as far as possible from Draco I soon heard his lovely little rampaging rebellion schemes die down of course it helped that I had tuned him out once he had started to mention a fish and three pairs of undies, merlin knows what he was going to do with that.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out I tuned in to what Professor Dumbledore had to say.

"Hello to all of you and my what a lovely bunch of new students to join us tonight, as many of you know I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster here of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also as many of you know I do occasionally teach and I might just be doing that this year once again. Tonight is a festive night for the day has ended but a new beginning begins here as new wizards and witches embark upon a journey to find themselves but not just that but learn all we have to offer." Here he paused as he let the information sink in before he would continue, at least he thought of those slow in the head coughRoncough.

Focusing back away from my thoughts I continued to listen as he spoke, probably a good idea. "Now going on unfortunately our last Defense against the Dark Arts Professor has recently died so without further ado I present-" a puff of smoke filled out in the shape of a person instantly appeared as the voice reigned down from all around… "Lady's and gent's your Teacher is here I am pleased to say I will be back once again to the school grounds lets have it for me your PROFESSOR hehe professor, that's me, SIRIUS BLACK!" at the end Sirius appeared as the smoke pushed outward sending many of the guys sitting close by to be coughing up smoke. My mouth hung down if it could it would have hit the floor, wait, what in the bloody hell was dad doing here? Thinking of which why didn't he tell me? Ha well let's see dad rue the day for forgetting to tell me Marauder's son of Padfoot and better yet the perfector of pranking. Yes let him rue. Seeing my glare directed at him he mouthed a sorry in my direction as he cheerfully waved at me.

Grumbling about inconsiderate dads and what I will do to said dad I almost missed Draco telling me to listen to the professor, yet again.

"Now I am pleased to say let the sorting of our students begin! Professor McGonagall if you will please" with that he motioned his right hand to the side where McGonagall brought forth the same bloody hat from the other room to sort us!

When the sorting hat and stool sat firmly still on the exact middle of the stage that the Teacher's table sat McGonagall called forth the first name on the list as soon as the hat was placed upon the students head a rather shocking event happened the brim of the hat seemed to rip and shouted out "Hufflepuff!"

Next up was Hermione Granger my newest friend besides Draco Malfoy. She walked up and before I knew it the hat was barely upon her head when it called out "Ravenclaw!". After wards it went on to Draco. Not expecting much since as for what he had told me his family was mainly if not only in Slytherin to the shock of everyone even the professors it seemed, he was sorted into Ravenclaw, at least I wouldn't have to hear him complain about Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff.

This proceeded in the same manner until my name was called. Sighing and resigning myself to finally going up to be sorted I walked up to the hat and sat down upon the stool. Now when one usually sits upon a stool it is to seek comfort from no longer walking upon which one usually gains said relief but alas this was not the case though it was nice no longer having to stand. Now Mr. Hat was placed upon my head when I noticed something weird, ironic isn't it? Weird classifies everything we are but that isn't here or now right now this weird was a voice talking to me in my head kind of weird.

"Could you please lower your shields please though quite nice they are they do hinder me so in actually getting somewhere in placing you in a house," the voice seemed a bit miffed and irritated at me, great I have a Mr. Hat that might not like it that a student is actually able to avoid his mind rape ha! I laughed out loud only for everyone to look at me weirdly. Ok then I will lower it just so I can get on my way.

Sifting through my mind(aka mind raping) Mr. Hat found enough about me to make a decision. Opening its mouth to talk it proceeded to yell out "Ravenclaw" and there it was my future was set. Ravenclaw was where I was to aspire and become someone, not bad actually. Now at least when I thought about it I would have and excuse on to why I knew so bloody much. Well then again I didn't know too much but enough to know what I was doing for the next three years. Dad had just run me through all those stupid magic control exercises and of course the family magic training so I was set there. Well looks like it would be interesting I mean at the very least I already had friends in the same house.

I walked by as the students all clapped for my sorting into Ravenclaw to try and hurry on to the open seat next to Draco and Hermione. I managed to make it just in time to catch the next few students called up.

Finally it came down to the W's on the list so Collette would be sorted soon. I looked over as Ron's name was called to see the puffed of jerk walk on up to the stool and sit down. The hat was on his head but maybe 6 seconds before it hurriedly called out "Slytherin" leaving a spluttering Ron Weasley in outrage that he was to be sorted with "those slimy, no good, bloody snakes!" and from what I heard saying his mother would hear about this.

I looked over to the other redheads of the family and saw how his brothers didn't seem to surprised their brother was just put into Slytherin. The twins' ever present smiles were gone, there thinned out lips joined their other brother's facial expression. Guess he was just as bad at the home as he was in the train, well at least I know he will come out of the closet sooner or later *sigh* horrible thoughts really.

Once more focusing back onto the sorting(this sorting business is too long) Collette was finally called up. Rooting for her I couldn't help but keep my fingers crossed for Collette to be sorted into Ravenclaw. After my whole life of knowing her just about I already knew she would fit in just fine with Ravenclaw (albeit I didn't know I would) so that wasn't the issue. The issue was that mind raping hat to put her in the house I was in. I looked up to see Sirius also taking an interest in Collette's sorting too.

**normal p.o.v.**

Collette took her seat upon the stool of wonder aka the stool. The sorting hat was placed upon her head soon by McGonagall as she was trying not to let her nervousness show. Secretly she hoped that she would be sorted with Harry too then she could keep that hussy Hermione away from her Harry.' Calm down, deep breaths now. Phew okay, ' Collette's thoughts came to a halt as the hat began to speak to her.

'Well I can tell you have the smarts, your witty, seem innocent and nice and- wait what's this? Oh ho big plans you have their young one. It seems I have but only one option for you then.' The hat's brim opened as it yelled out "Slytherin". Collette, however, was shocked. Her face turned white as she thought about the implications of such a sorting would do to her. She turned her head to Sirius shocked as well. She was then shooed off the stage by McGonagall to head on over to the Slytherin table passing by the Ravenclaw table and a shocked Harry.

**back to Harry's p.o.v.**

'WHAT IN CIRQUE'S NAME HAPPENED?!?!?' Ok what the bloody hell happened there how could Collette be sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor I could understand, bloody hell even Hufflepuff, but Slytherin? No way how could this be happening?

Dumbledore made a slight coughing noise to get everyone's attention including mine, "Ah, now after a sorting I can't help but feel a bit famished and so without further ado Blitwick, Blubber, Bip!" Mountains of food materialized into sight momentarily stopping my thoughts to why Collette was in Slytherin. Though feeling a bit hungry now I figured I wouldn't be doing myself any good starving while puzzling over this... complication that I found myself in.

My attention focused once more I noticed Draco talking to me or at least trying to. "Potter I swear if you do not bloody answer me Merlin help you for what will be done," Draco tried to tell me, well okay did tell me. "Why Draco I didn't know you cared about my attention towards you so much, should I feel flattered?" I playfully asked only to get a snort from Draco in reply to my banter.

"And dare say what would possess me to "give" that much attention to you Potter?" Draco tried to pompously say to me if it wasn't for the stifled laugh coming out of his mouth ruining his whole almighty pompoustude of snideness.

I shook my head "Draco, Draco, Draco it isn't that you would be possessed to it is just the simple fact that I am that awesome and wowing to be given said attention," though my thoughts, now not properly distracted by the stuffing of my face with food and the impromptus discussion of attention spans with Draco, wandered its little ol' self back to Collette and the issue of where she was currently seated at the moment.

My head swiveled around to meet the staring eyes of Collette still with the plastered look of confusion as the rest of her house tenants coldly looked around the room. I tried to mouth to her it would be ok but she looked away when she noticed I had caught her eyes looking at me. Sighing I turned around trying to make the best of the situation with the rest of my newest friends thinking that at least I will be able to talk to Collette later and try and tell her this doesn't change our friendship at all.

Looking over I noticed Hermione excitedly discussing various topics and theories she had read before coming to Hogwarts to Draco who also seemed to be quite into the discussion if his smile and his excited chatter had any indications towards said view of what was going on. I smiled joining in for a little bit when they came to talking about various magic control techniques they had read.

"You know they are actually easier than what theories that are so on so proven tell," I off handedly remarked trying to make it seem like I wasn't trying to intentionally join in the conversation, or was it just to mess around with the others' heads? Maybe, just maybe, it is because I have a helping people complex and they needed my help in understanding the gits who wrote about the exercises are morons. That was it! I was meant to rule the world one person at a time... Wait was I doing again?

"Harry, hello Harry? What do you mean the exercises are easier done than said? Hello Harry?!?" Hermione started shaking my arm breaking me from my reverie of whatever it was I was thinking about.

"Tacos," was all I could say at this point which just drew in the most confused look a Ravenclaw could probably pull off from not only Hermione but also Draco who was wondering what a taco was. Bloody hell why did I even say tacos?

"And how do, er, tacos have anything to do with magic control exercises?" Hermione tried asking face palming at the utter failure of the word tacos being used. Meh I tried to figure that out too but I figured, hey, I might as well go with it.

"Well you see tacos are, uhm, they are good source of super MX-5 handy dandy magy magic concentraty concentrating one can use or uhm eat, yeah that's it," Hermione looked at me in disbelief at what I had just spouted out from my mouth into the open. "Harry I don't think tacos have anything to do with mag-" "YES THEY DO YOU NEEDS TACOS! YOU NEEDS THEM OR YOU WILL EXPLODE!" I yelled out like an almost tourettes ridden little boy telling his mother to sod off for being a fat cow.

Everyone's heads turned to me right after I yelled with most of the teachers looked at me confused or in the case of Dumbledore laughing at what was said by me well so was Sirius but he always does. "Anywho so yeahhh how was your day, fine really so was mine," I said turning away from everyone to focus back on my friends, well friends and getting dessert that is.

**Normal pov**

Sirius couldn't stop laughing at what his son had yelled out. Then again that was something that he felt he had gotten quite used to with the whole random spouting of words that came out of his son's mouth. Sirius was at least happy that he would still get to see most of these moments that his son would experience, knowing that he would be able to support his son through whatever his son did. Not to mention all the pranks he could help his son with or heck even pull on his on son (though Sirius had a feeling that Harry would get him back). Shaking his head from his thoughts Sirius turned to the other teachers situated at the head table of the Great Hall. Teachers from when he was at Hogwarts with James, and Remus still teaching here bloody hell it would seem McGonagall would always be here just like Dumbledore. 'I don't think I will be liking though what will happen since I didn't tell Harry about me coming here, well hell I don't think I want to know, yet still I must, no don't do it think of women, sexy women clad in- what the darn it what is he going to do?' While Sirius had his inner debate with himself Dumbledore stood up to deliver the rest of the announcements before dismissing the students off to their rooms.

"Now that we have everyone here fed I believe it is time for some more announcements, other than new teachers arriving here of course," Dumbledore began, "Now as many of the older students here already know, and many of the new arrivals may not the forest around the school grounds, which around here is named the Forbidden Forrest for a reason, is just that forbidden to all students who may want to gallivant through the woods late at night or other such lovely occasions." He gave a pointed look at the Weasley twins after saying this before moving on to his last announcement. "And finally students this year the 3rd floor corridor is strictly off limits to any and all students unless they want to suffer horrible and horrendous deaths of such great magnitudes that one cannot comprehend the vast danger of them to the point where I must say again that the 3rd floor corridor is off limits," he paused making everyone think he was done before he began again, " the 2nd floor is allowed as it is one below the 3rd the fourth, I guess I can let you go there along with the fifth but only allowing that you have already went past the fourth in which case you may pass by the third only if you pass with second from which you walked through the first to arrive to, so with that say let us sing the Hogwarts song of wonders and magical hope, please feel free to sing it to any tune that you may wish."

This being said everyone stood up and sang, at the end only the Weasley twins were left singing in the funeral march tune and finally finishing. Wiping a tear away from his twinkling eyes Dumbledore proclaimed, "Ah music, truly the greatest magic there is in life now I believe that everyone's prefects will be escorting the first years to their dorms, with that I bid you all a goodnight," with that Dumbledore fell through the floor and disappeared for the night. Sirius saw this as his chance and went over to his son whispering as he went by his son that he would talk to him tomorrow first thing in the morning to explain everything to him in which Harry could only nod. Sirius sighed before looking over at Collette who was slowly walking with the rest of the Slytherins, 'How did Collette end up there of all places?' Sirius thought before giving up on the process of thought finding it better to go on to his room instead of standing by himself in the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Thank you for being patient the chapter while taking longer than I thought it would is finally out hopefully the next one will be soon to follow .**_

_**~Ciao**_

_**Insomnia**_


	10. Chapter 10 Teacher wtf, Friend wtf

**Hello hello ppl it's Insomnia again, I got lost on the road of life. Now once more enjoy and read on.**

**Insomnia: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does otherwise Harry wouldn't be with Ginny(seriously though why? Just why?)**

_**Last Time on Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone:**_

_**'How did Collette end up there of all places?' Sirius thought before giving up on the process of thought**_

_** finding it better to go on to his room instead of standing by himself in the Great Hall.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10 Teacher wtf, Friend wtf

"This is where the dorm is located however to enter you must answer the riddle," the 5th year prefect for the Ravenclaws began, "however the riddle changes every three days." I groaned, 'Great something of actual use of the thought process just to get into our own dorms!' Hermione looked giddy though from this announcement as she was always looking for ways to test her intellect Draco was in-between though on how he felt. At least on one hand he was already well educated that was made sure by his father on the other it didn't mean he had to like answering a new riddle either.

The rest of the first years and myself by now could understand the password system but now all we wanted was sleep as our minds became drowsy from the full tummies and the day of excitement gone by. As the prefect answered the riddle and opened the door for us we all entered after which the prefect who introduced herself in the dorm as Melinda Bobbin. She proceeded to tell us that the left side was the boys dorms and the right was the girls. Melinda then moved a bit to the side giving the first years their full glimpse of the rest of the Ravenclaw common's area where a giant bookcase was situated at the far back stacked with books from the floor to the ceiling, next to it was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself with her famed Diadem upon her the head. The area in from of the fireplace had a few couches and tables along with a few desks and tables off to the side for the more hardcore studious Ravenclaws.

"Well then this is where I depart from you all I trust you to be able to walk up stairs by yourselves without need of my assistance, so I bid you all ado and goodnight," with that Melinda turned on her the heel of her foot and marched on up to her dorm leaving the first years to finish the journey all by their lonesomes up to their rooms for the night. Draco and I bid Hermione goodnight as she followed the girls up to their rooms and we did likewise with the boys.

-elsewhere at the same time-

-Slytherin dorm in the dungeons-

'How could this happen? I was supposed to come to Hogwarts and be with Harry no matter what, we were even supposed to be in the same House!' Collette frantically thought as she paced in the bathroom whilst everyone in the dorm room was asleep.

Tears blurred her eyes for a second before Collette wiped them away with her nightgown's sleeve haggardly sitting on the bathroom floor thinking that this was all one big mistake, or at least a nightmare! After all what would her Harry think of her now, now that she was in Slytherin from all she had heard everyone that went there was hated by everyone in the school no matter who you were.

Shaking her head from her pessimistic thoughts she turned to her sleeping dorm mates taking in one last glance before sighing and laying down to just go to sleep.

-Harry in his room-

Laughter rang out around me in the cold, black darkness that surrounded me with empty sneering faces confronting me. A Circle of light appeared with a crying Collette looking at me with betrayal in her eyes accusing me of things I did not do. I tried to reach for her only to grab onto the shoulder of one of the countless empty people. The figure turned to me and soon Ron's face was there in place of the emptiness a sneer on his face. His mouth opened to say something but instead of words a bright green light shot forth from his mouth enveloping me completely.

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat my hair clamped up to my skin from the sweat induced by the dream. Whatever was in the dream was soon fading into what most considered a loss of memory but I considered it just forgetting it and leaving it at that.

While I Calmed my breathing down I whispered "tempus" seeing that the time was only 3 A.M. I rolled over laying my head down on my pillow and promptly fell back asleep the nightmarish dream all but forgotten.

-Morning in the Great Hall-

Whispers surrounded me as most of the other first years excitedly chatted about what they hoped to learn in their classes. Draco sat off to my right as he groggily poked at his breakfast proving the side of him that did not agree at all with mornings. 'I wonder if that is not the only side of him that shows up in the morning' though those thoughts soon turned my mouth into a smile as I quietly laughed a bit. Draco pointedly glared at me while Hermione who had been sitting off to my left questioningly looked up at me from her breakfast and book to see what I was laughing about.

Sheepishly putting a hand behind my head I replied to their inquiring stares "Er It's nothing guys hehe I was just thinking of tacos is all."

"Tacos again Harry why tacos you know I still don't believe you when you say they are good for concentrating magic, I have yet to read it in any of these book, and what is that smile for I'll have you know if I so much as find that you are wrong I will make you rue it, rue it you got it r-u-e it spells your doom if you are trying to mess with my process of learning," Hermione heatedly said to me with her finger dangerously close to my eye.

"Uhm well you see it's funny you should say that I was actually thinking- oh hey isn't that Dumbledore making out with McGonagall up front!" I pointed to the head table as Hermione's head whipped around like lightening I made my retreat quickly went to the other side of Draco so I could try and eat without Hermione trying to blind side me into well blindedness, 'well that and trying to see if I can find Collette and Sirius it's strange that neither of them have shown up for breakfast.'

Breakfast soon came to an end and with it the schedules for the students' classes were handed out which fortunate or unfortunately for me it was Potions class with Slytherin in another 10 minutes or so. 'Maybe now I will be able to talk to Collette,' I think that but I can only see if I can get the chance to.

Looking further down the schedule for today I also noted that I would have Defense against the Dark Arts later after an introduction to Transfiguration, and Charms. 'Looks like my good luck is going well today not only do I get to try and talk to Collette but I get to talk to dad also sweet I so rock.'

Looking up from my thoughts I saw Hermione already standing up and collecting her books into her bag as well as ushering both Draco and myself to do likewise before she, well I guess she was still warmed up and rearing to go at all theories and slaughter them all anyway, no she was just marching away.

Nodding to her I got up and grabbed my bag of stuff and followed suit after her making sure to stop by a Ravenclaw prefect first to try and ask directions to Potions first. Giving us a sympathetic glance she proceeded to say instead of telling us she would simply show us there, "Well thanks for the help I'm Harry by the way Miss Prefect this be the do'er of late night sleeping and early morning beauty sleep, Draco and this is the non-believer of magical tacos, Hermione might I ask the name of such a lovely person?" I asked in an impression of what I saw my dad do when he was asking some random dame out on a date.

I glanced and saw Hermione glaring at me while Draco was still half awake losing a battle with staying awake and sleeping almost like the question of to do or not to do that is the question but is it figuratively or is it literally or does it do a 360 on you and become too rhetorical for even rhetorical?

She laughed a little at my comments and with her cheeks just a bit pink told me, "Well if you insist I'm Lin yeah just Lin," ok so Lin remember that I told myself.

"Well Lin nice to meetcha would you mind showing us the way," I made a sweeping motion with my arming towards the door, "After you of course." With that we walked to our first class mainly in silence trying to remember where we were going so we could get there again.

In the end we were brought all the way to the dungeon area of Hogwarts which while one would associate dungeon with wet dank and clammy it was far from that in fact it almost had a warm glow to it, though my microwave has a warm glow to it too, "guys I think we are in a microwave." Everyone turned to look at me with disbelief on their faces well mainly Hermione's since she seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Ok Harry I know you are crazy but a microwave really first tacos now microwaves is there something you are trying to tell us?" Hermione exasperatedly asked me.

"Why of course since we are in a microwave a magic Taco would be just perfect for this place think of it not only do you have the power of a taco but now that taco is multiplied by a factor of 4 with which we are invincible!" I waved my arms up and down to emphasize invincible.

Everyone seemed to have a sweat drop on their forehead as I made my claims before turning back and walking on to the class. Not too much longer after my outburst we arrived to Potions where our new friend Lin told us Good Luck as she walked off to her own class for the day.

-Potions-

"I'm just saying guys do you not see a microwave and a taco is all you need to succeed," I tried to convince them but they were still non-taco believers a shame really the taco did a lot for me like it fed me on those nights that dad messed up dinner mm tacos wait what oh potions got to concentrate.

"But Harry how can you do all that with a microwave and a taco I just don't see it there is nothing to prove that is even feasible let alone possible?" Hermione tried to understand I think she did at least less she just wanted to dis the taco… I looked over to Draco who was finally awake for once.

"Well Harry you have once again proven you may not know what you are talking about once more. You know I hear those that believe in the taco become a taco is that what you really want, to be a taco?" was Draco making fun of me?

"Gah darn you Malfoy hmph I'm going to go sit down now I almost feel offended," so at this point in time we started to actually look for a place to sit all the while I scanned the room for Collette.

Seeing the familiar blond hair and face to go with it up front of the class I made my way to Collette only to be stopped by Ron on my way there.

"Move Ron I don't want to deal with you right now I want to talk to my friend," hoping Ron would just leave well enough alone only knowing from what I skimmed off the top of my 'things to know about Ron' list it wasn't going to work he was just too uhm persistent that kind of persistent that makes one think you are interested in said person… did I just say Ron wants me? Ew.

"Listen Potter IT'S YOUR BLOODY DAMN FAULT I AM IN SLYTHERIN YOU AND YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING MEDDLING FRIENDS I BET YOU TOLD THE HAT TO PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN MADE YOU FEEL GOOD THINKING YOU PULLED ONE OVER ME HA AS IF POTTER I KNOW IT WAS YOU," spit flying from his face made my face turn a bit green as he yelled at me the spit flying everywhere I didn't really listen to him knowing he was just bullshitting me really into thinking I was at fault here.

"Well Ron I think I might know who is at fault here really… You lack happiness foolish one, you have no hope of ever facing me until you have a complex just like mine see my skin is so much healthier than yours and are those stress marks on your face? Tut tut Ron weren't you taught to keep such a better figure than this, definitely need some help," I turned away with my face in the air as if I was in disgust which just seemed to put Ron over the edge as I felt him pull the back my robe but before anything else could happen Ron was flying to the front of the room to land in front of a black robed clothed man whose black hair was tied in a low hanging ponytail in the back his sharp nose added with his black eyes that seemed to be burning as his eyes stared down causing death to all, well not death but close to it as he looked down at Ron.

"I find it unbefitting of my house that one such as you Mr. Weasely is under my care, but as such it is my duty to make sure you do not make an imbecile of yourself to be behave in such foolish behavior. In fact I do not take kindly to foolishness and find that a swift punishment to idiots is the way to better them, do I need to teach you why I am disliked among the students as a teacher Mr. Weasely or will I be able to teach this class Potions?" the man said quieting everyone to listen to what he said as Ron's face turned from purple to a pale white as the teacher spoke.

Turning around the man motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Now I am your Potions professor Snape, I will have you be reminded that you will show respect less you suffer the consequences like I was telling Mr. Weasely I do not take well to those who will be foolish and act so, I find it unbefitting for wizards and witches to show such dimwittedness that it in turn infects everyone till it makes the whole world nothing but foolish, and trust me I do not want that to happen nor will I let it." The man now named Professor Snape paced around the front as he continued to speak.

"Now this as said before is Potions in which I will teach you the art of brewing potions beyond your wildest dreams but to do so I need students who are actually able to form coherent sentences and to be able to follow instructions, though this wouldn't be potions or at least my potions class unless I added something else to this to mix it up and make it more difficult. Now to start off over the course of the next few weeks we will go over all the basics of potion making only making a few minor potions to start off with till I feel you are all competent enough to progress further, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone including myself nodded our heads before he went on, "Now for tonight I will ask that you read chapter 1-3 of you Basics of Potions Year 1 the makings of an Art, I want you all to memorize at least three things to keep in mind when making your potion, also I would like to inform you that should you not do well there will be remedial classes if you can't pass what I determine is a good grade and a failing grade, good now since this is only but an introduction today I do not see any reason to keep you any longer in my sight now be gone I have better things to do with my time then babysit students with nothing to do," with that he turned back into what I could guess was his office.

Turning back to the front I saw Collette starting to get up from her seat and turn around only to freeze when she saw me. I walked closer to tell her hi but before even the h of hi could come out of my mouth she ran out of the class leaving me with a wide eyed expression wondering what just happened. My eyes showed hurt as I turned to my friends who looked questioningly at me only to wipe my face with my hand real quick and smile, smile to hide what was making me hurt right now that my best friend for life just ignored me, didn't say anything and like that just ran away from me.

-End of Chapter 10-

* * *

And so now Harry is hurt what could be wrong with Collette why did she run from Harry?

What will happen in DADA with Harry's Dad teaching?

find out in ch.11 see you there

Insomnia Angel Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11 A worry, A hurry

Hey It's Insomnia Angel finally got off my lazy bum again(very, very lazy) and am writing well typing no no wait yeah writing the newest chapter to HPBSR! Woo I feel accomplished now.

**Disclaimer: Warning I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't dig young boys… Did I really just say that?**

**Last Time on Harry Potter-Black and the Sorcerer's Stone Redone:**

_**My eyes showed hurt as I turned to my friends who looked questioningly at me only to wipe my face with my hand real quick and smile, smile to hide what was making me hurt right now that my best friend for life just ignored me, didn't say anything and like that just ran away from me.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 In a Hurry, What is it Harry?**

Gloomily I walked on to the Great hall for lunch before the rest of the classes started. Draco and Hermione were giving me glances filled with concern for not acting like my usual exuberant self, but what could I tell them? My best friend that I had known practically all my life wouldn't talk to me let alone even look me in the eyes, but, but maybe it was just out of embarrassment? Yes that had to be it of course she was just shy or something seeing each other like that after being sorted into other houses and whatnot. Closing my eyes and letting out a long breath I looked up and grinned as I took in both Hermione and Draco er studying me, "Er guys not that I appreciate the attention but you know someone like little ol me might get the wrong intentions from how intently you are looking at me," I wistfully told them watching them blush as their head turned away from me like I was last Tuesday's mystery meat surprise… surprise.

"Harry well we were just worried about you is all you wouldn't say anything after Potions. In fact all you were doing was looking down at the floor like it would tell you the answer to the universe," Hermione tried explaining her voice conveying her worry enough for even me to tell she was worried that I was a bit of downer at the moment.

"Well don't get me wrong Hermione it's just I needed some time to think though I never thought the floor would know something like that maybe next time I should have a heart to heart with the floor it seems to know it all," well that got them to look at me with some amount of relief, well, as much relief as a friend of a few days could show.

"Right well come on we're running late for lunch and I'm sure that my stomach is not the only one about to enact a rebellion if I don't get food right now," course Draco would mention food, well can't blame him even I knew that food was what I wanted right now before I dealt with any other mishaps for the day.

-The Great Hall-

The everyday chatter of students filled the air with gossip and tales of bravery well brave like 'Hey look guys I went and skipped a rock three times at the giant squid' kind of brave… Come to think of it wouldn't that make you stupid, and if you are stupid wouldn't that make you less brave than what you were telling everybody and if so you infect others with stupidity and in turn they infect others till eventually everyone is stupid and only skip stones three times at a giant squid in a lake by the side of a castle where people are stupid? 'Woah did I just think like Professor Snape for a second there? *shiver* let's get away from those thoughts for now and on to the food! Stopping at the Ravenclaw table we all sat down and started to pile food onto our plates to fill up our empty fuel reserves and be able to function the rest of the day filled with wonderful learning on the impressionable young minds of students.

"So Draco what do you think of Professor Snape? He seems quite against dumb people coughRoncough," of course I wasn't expecting much seeing as this was only a way for me to get my mind off of any emo pre-teen angsty thoughts.

"Well I can't really say anything bad about him, well it helps that I can't because I've known him since well, as long as I can remember," Draco said his voice told me he really didn't want to talk all too much with the food in front of him looking more and more appetizing by the second. Well there went my attempt at trying to rid myself of the angst.

I just shrugged my shoulders and watched on as Draco seemed to pack away a nice tidy bit of food onto his plate while Hermione was using one hand to eat and the other to hold her book up so she could read. Turning to face my own plate I decided I might as well follow suit and put some food on my plate for myself.

Taking a bite out my food I glanced at the Slytherin table to try and see if I could spot the source of my troubles at the current moment, though it was getting hard to with such wonderful treacle tarts making their way to my mouth followed by gulps of pumpkin juice. Eventually I spotted Collette to see her trying to talk to a few of the other more "icy" individuals of Slytherin who seemed to not so much as mind that she was talking to them. Taking one last gulp of pumpkin juice I turned my attention back to me fellow housemates.

"So what class do we have next again?

Draco looked at me with a 'are you stupid' look as he proceeded to say, "I don't know maybe it might help if you bothered to look at your own schedule in your bag, but oh what's this," he rummaged through his bag and behold he pulled out the hand dandy, "our schedule well I'll be and looky here it even says Transfiguration is next, how exciting!" With that Draco grumbled a bit and turned back to his food while it was still there leaving me a bit well out of sorts, kinda.

Eating the last bit of food there was I gathered whatever wasn't already in my bag and took off following in foot with Draco and Hermione as we went on to our next great adventure where there was sure to be danger and peril maybe even a troll or two and maybe just maybe a dragon with a damsel in distress. Walking into the classroom with great anticipation I beheld the might of the mighty and fearsome dr-cat…

"Draco please tell me I'm not the only one that sees a cat sitting on the teacher's desk," I pleaded with him trying to shake the cat from my eyes.

"Well then we both must be hallucinating cause there is surely a cat that I too am seeing and it doesn't seem to be disappearing anytime in the near future , so yes, yes Harry I do see a cat," well looks like Draco and me aren't seeing things that was always a good sign.

"Hermione do you see it too or are you of the sort that don't always imagine things into existence like us two?" Hermione just shook her head and moved on to take a seat near the front taking the middle seat out of the three at the table.

Hermione looked back at us and proceeded to say, "Honestly you two does this kind of thing concern you so much, though, if I were you I would go ahead and sit there is no telling when the professor will be here and I for one do not want to break any of the rules on the first day of school let alone any day of school." Staring at her then back and the cat then back again at Hermione we both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders as we took helped ourselves to a seat on either side of Hermione.

Looking around it looked like we had class today with the Gryffindors so no annoying Ron, for now. Hopefully 'did I just jinx myself somehow in some way that the fates will decide to make it so just to spite me today?'

Hearing a racket at the back of the room where the entrance to the classroom was my head swiveled around to see what made all that noise. Upon turning said head I beheld one Neville Longbottom with a Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan trying to amble into the classroom in a hurry as the timer on the teacher's desk went off for class to start.

Dean spoke up to the other two as they walked to the only unoccupied desk in the front of the classroom, "Well at least the teacher isn't here ye-" well he was going to finish speaking but as they made it up front wouldn't you know I mean I couldn't believe it but the cat turned into the teacher.

"Draco please tell me the cat didn't just turn into our teacher," I whispered to Draco only for him to hit his head on the desk as Hermione gave us a shush. Taking that as the Hermione's 'Shut up now' I looked back up front to see Neville and his friends get a lecture from Professor McGonagall for their tardiness.

Taking this time to reach in my bag and take out my transfiguration book and a notebook to take notes with I finally noticed that whatever lecture was going on was finally over with so it looked like we would all be able to get back to class. Professor McGonagall gave the class a stern look before she inquired from the class, "Now that Longbottom and his friends have been told the importance of showing up on time would anyone like to take a guess at the type of transfiguration I just preformed for you all?"

Noticing that nobody else was speaking up or even raising their hands I gingerly lifted my hand in the air 'curse you dad curse you to heck'. "Ah, yes Mr. Black if you would go ahead and proceed," McGonagall said causing everyone's eyes to land upon me.  
Taking a gulp I replied, "It is best known as a type of self transfiguration where the user is called an Animagus for taking on the form of an animal. The form of animal all depends upon the witch or wizard and what traits they more or less lean to." Done with my answering I looked at the professor to see her nod her head in approval at my answer as she turned back to the rest of the class and vice versa for well the rest of us.

"Very good Mr. Black, now that will be not learned right now-insert collective groan from class- however once you get to at least sixth or even seventh depending on your progress eventually you will learn, now," Professor McGonagall began, "For your first year of Transfiguration you will start off with the basics we will start the next class off with the assignment that will be on this class syllabus for what we will do." Looking at the teacher's empty hand the next second there was a bundle of said syllabus she was speaking of. Nodding dumbly I couldn't help but think this class was going to rock.

-After Transfiguration class-

My headache just seemed to grow and grow by the second "**I CAN'T WAIT DID YOU SEE WHAT WE WILL LEARN NEXT, I'M SO EXCITED. LOOK HARRY, DRACO**!" Hermione continued to gush as Draco and I continued to suffer, such a cruel and unfair world to listen to that which gives us the headache. Why just why!

I turned suddenly right in front of Hermione causing her eyes to go wide as I stared at her straight in the eyes ,"Hermione… there is something I need to tell you, and I tell you this as a friend, but-" I suddenly pointed behind her and shouted, "**HERMIONE IS THAT A ZOMBIE OVER THERE MAKING OUT WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE**."

Hermione's head spun around shouting out "zombie loving" as Draco and I made our escape from the over exuberant Hermione. Well we attempted to escape only to turn the corner and almost run into Professor Dumbledore as Hermione was just behind us a second later. His eyes twinkled as he looked at us 'okkkaaayyy then weird' "Why hello there my young and cheerful students how are you three doing today? Not causing any mishaps are you?" Quickly shaking our heads no he chuckled as he sent us on our merry little way to our next introductory class.

"Draco please tell me he isn't always that… creepy is he? I mean I've talked to Professor Dumbledore when he's visited my house when my dad was there with me but that was just creepy as all bloody hell!" I waved my hands around to emphasize my point as Hermione glared at me and told me to watch my language.

"My father tends to tell me Professor Dumbledore has always been a bit barmy yet I guess you can be as barmy as you want when you have as much power as he does," Draco replied to my question. Well looks like there was definitely truth to that I know I would like to just cause chaos though if I had that much power. 'I wonder what pranks I could pull off like that mwuahahahah' my inner thoughts made myself even break in laughter which had Draco and Hermione give me the weird eye.

"Er Draco let's just say that we don't know him next time someone asks ok?" Hermione whispered to Draco while I continued my laugh of uhm I'll let you know when I know what to call it but when I do it will be so awesome that even Merlin would crap a brick with how awesome it would be.

Finished with my laughing and feeling in an overall better mood since I was ignored by Collette earlier I think I would be able to make it on with the rest of the day. Turning around yet another corner 'How many bloody corners are there in this bloody castle anyway?' I bumped into somebody soft and squishy rushing to apologize I sorta froze when I saw it was Collette who I bumped into.

"erm Hi Collette uhm sorry about bumping into you, are you okay?" I stammered out as best I could still not knowing if she was mad or what at me.

Staring at me she was about to open her mouth when Ron came around the corner next and opened his fat mouth, "Oh look it's Potter and Malfoy are they causing trouble for you Collette? Well you know what bloody sod off you gits!" Feeling like speaking wasn't going to get me anywhere I took one last glance at Collette who looked pissed off at Ron but hadn't said another word to me I sighed and motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow as we made our way past the bloody wanker and Collette.

Looks like life at Hogwarts was going to get more and more complicated with Ron around.

* * *

Well this is it for now Next time will be the end of the first day and well let's see what happens next time.

Insomnia over and out


End file.
